True Balance
by Louis Rene
Summary: The Empire is crumbling. Yet the Force is still out of balance. While the war still wages, a lost power stirs to confront the corruption. Many familiar faces are returned to the Living Force. For what reason? And what do the Sith have to offer? All questions are answered, in time, by a mysterious Bard with Jedi robes. With hope, he will strike out to revive the Temple of the Force
1. 0 Prolouge

Disclaimer – I do not own Star Wars or any cannon characters. They belong to Lucasfilms and Disney.

Rated : NC-17 for later smut.

Pairing : Maul/Obi-Wan

Warnings: Violence, reference to rape, abuse, out of character(it will make sense, I promise you), AU – extreme cannon alterations, sexual situations, strong language, original characters

Summary: Sidious has fallen. The Empire is crumbling. Yet the Force is still out of balance. While the war still wages, a lost power stirs to confront the corruption. Many familiar faces are returned to the Living Force. For what reason? And what do the Sith have to offer? All questions are answered, in time, by a mysterious Bard with Jedi robes. With hope, he will strike out to revive the ancient Temple of the Force.

* * *

**True Balance**

Chapter 1:

Prologue

A voice. It started with a voice.

"_Ben_."

Obi Wan Kenobi jolted upwards, heart pounding, head screaming, and blood on fire. He gasped at the cold air and clutched his chest, blue eyes wide. As his body shook violently, images assaulted his inner mind: _Luke. Vader. "Ben!"_

As he began to rationalize his last memories, he looked down at the hand still gripping his cream colored tunic. Wonder struck him as he raised the strong, young-looking appendage closer to his vision. The skin was flushed with color and taught against the wide knuckle. Those boyish hands he could never forget. Shaking, he raised his other hand to his chin. _Was it a dream?_ He asked himself for a moment. _All of it?_

He glanced around the room, assessing his whereabouts. The room was built like his old quarters in the Jedi Temple. But it was dark, grim and abandoned. The walls were damaged and the window was broken. Dust covered every inch of the floor. The altar was bare. He looked mournfully at the empty space. He had built it himself, letting the Force guide the arrangement when he was only a Padawan.

_"He he he!"_

His saber flew to his hands as he drove himself to his feet. It sounded like a child. The giggling resonated in his ears. The sound came from behind and from the hall. It came from the sky and it erupted beneath his feet. It was in his head and it was far away. It was everywhere. It was no where.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Reaching out with the Force, he searched for anyone near enough to attack. Nothing.

_"He he he! Obi Wan Kenobi."_

Obi Wan spun around. It had been right in his ear. He could have sworn it. "Who are you? Show yourself!" He demanded, shocked at the sound of his own voice. "Why am I here?"

_"Obi Wan Kenobi." _The voice was filled with mirth and delight. It rang like little bells. _"You know me well. And I know you. Fond of riddles, Obi Wan? I am here and I am there. I help you focus and I help you sleep. You reach for me in danger and walk with me in peace. I am all around and no where to be seen. Focus on me, and you will succeed."_

The Jedi let out a slow breath and tried to calm his mind. It all seemed so familiar. "Far and near..." He muttered, rubbing his chin. "No wh-" He staggered in realization. There was no way.

_"It is true. Focus on me, Obi Wan, and you will see me."_

Once his head stopped swirling, he sat on the sleep mat and relaxed his mind. Reaching out, he focused on the Living Force and poured his energy into it. The wind rushed in through the broken window as a vortex of light danced like illuminated dust around the room. The colors were incomprehensible, he could not try to name them all. They settled in front of him, resting around the altar. Slowly, the light arranged itself in the form of a glowing person. Obi Wan could not tell if the person was male or female. They were small, no taller than four and a half feet tall, with a fair face and wild hair. They wore a simple tunic and shorts with nothing on the small feet.

_"Yes, my Knight, I am what you call the Living Force. I have not manifested in this way in a long time, even for me." _They giggled again and moved forward, hopping from one foot to another, towards Obi Wan. _"You have been chosen by my champion to aide in the final steps to achieve tru balance in the Force."_

"What year is it?" He asked, curious to know how much time had passed.

_"The corrupted Sidious is dead. But the corruption within him survives."_

"But the Sith were destroyed. Were there more?" He had thought with the death of Palpatine and Anakin's last sacrifice, the Order of the Sith would be gone.

The joy bled from the young face of light. _"Much of what you were taught is tainted with history. As the wheel of time spins, the book is rewritten and the old is burned asunder."_

"More riddles?"

They shook their head. _"No, my dear Obi Wan. Long ago, before the Order of the Jedi, there was a Temple. This Temple housed an order that was dedicated to maintaining the balance of the Force. There were two different types of followers. There were the monks, or the Jedi, as you call them. They used compassion and rational thought to aid me, the Living Force. The other followers fed the Cosmic Force with their energy and their passion. You call them the Sith." _

Obi Wan choked back a yelp of surprise. "I beg your pardon, but I thought the Sith were our enemies." He countered, wondering what kind of trick this all was.

_"They have been for a long time, Obi Wan. But not always enemies were the Jedi and Sith. An erased part of history holds the fraternity between the two."_

"What happened between them?" He asked, curious to know how the Sith were ever interested in peace.

_"Corruption." _The light burst into dust and formed a small, floating orb of light. It danced around his head and settled on the altar. _"But it is time to start anew and bring Balance at last."_

* * *

There you have it. It's been an while and I'm a little rusty. This is a manifestation of my ideas on the Force as a concept and rationalizing it in a non-cannon way. I'll post Chapter 1 soon.


	2. 1 Reunions

So, readers, please hang in there. This is going to be a long story and a slow build. Maul will make his appearance soon and it's going to be awesome. Patience.

* * *

**True Balance**

Chapter 2:

Reunions

Obi Wan rubbed his eyes, trying to take in what was happening. "I don't understand. Is this the Temple?" He asked.

The Force orb flew around the room, leaving trails of sparkling dust in it's wake. _"This is the second and last Temple built by my followers. Follow me." _

"There are many ruins of the Jedi around the Galaxy." He countered, following the orb as it floated out of the room. He mused as it looped in circles around as it flew, dancing lights. "The Temple on Coruscant was built after the fall of the Sith a century ago."

_"Assumption is folly, Obi Wan. I know your mind and it is an impressive one. But even with your intelligence, you believe we are on Coruscant. Do not let your insight blind you from your senses."_

As they progressed down the hall, they passed large, round windows. It was not the horizon of a planet-wide city. From the view, Obi Wan gathered he was on a mountain side. The landscape was a vast forest, plush and full of color. The sky was bright, considering it was night time. Stars littered the sky and four moons had risen over the horizon. "So I gather that was not my old room?" He queried, relieved he would not need to return to his old home.

_"It was actually the room of my Champion, when he was young. I found him abandoned as a boy, many centuries ago."_

The halls were quiet and eerie. "Have you brought him back? Or others as well?"

_"Only those worthy of the Temple. As for my Wodi, his body and mind and energy are mine and I decide when he dies. There is no need to revive what is already alive."_

Before he could comment on the insanity of that statement, they approached a large, arched door. It was clearly related in style to the Jedi Council Chambers entryway. The colors were the same and the tiles above the door were shaped the same. But the words were different.

"Emotion and Peace.

Love and Knowledge.

Passion and Serenity.

Chaos and Order.

Life and Death.

With Control, comes Balance."

The Jedi read out loud, his tone riddled with confusion. "This is not the Code I was taught. Is this a trick?" He asked, starting to feel dizzy in his befuddlement.

_"No, it is not. The Code was changed after this Temple fell; after the Corruption set in. You hold one half of the original Code. The Sith hold the other half. Together, with pure hearts, they bring Balance to the Galaxy."_

Obi Wan frowned. "So what happened to this Temple? How did the Sith become corrupt? I was under the impression that the Dark Side was always evil."

_"Enter the Chamber, Obi Wan Kenobi." _The light started to fade. It shimmered in the dusky glow of the moon. _"You will find answers inside. Be wary of your stubbornness. Open your mind to new and ancient possibilities." _As the light disappeared all together, there was a loud bang and the Chamber doors opened inward.

The room was almost bare, save the large, semi-circled bench. It was cushioned slightly in gray fabric. On the center of this bench sat a man. Dressed in tattered and old brown robes of the Jedi, the stranger also carried a pack that seemed like a hodgepodge of survival gear and a small, stringed instrument. His sandy colored hair was cropped short and it was as wild as the forest outside. He smiled up at his guest with a crooked, playful grin; blue eyes twinkling in the moons' light. "Welcome." He said, voice light hearted and kind.

Obi Wan approached cautiously but decisively. "I am Master Obi Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Order." He said, bowing. "Might I know your name, as well?"

The stranger did not make to stand, but rather continued to sit there, cross-legged. There was something strange about this Jedi. His demeanor was calm, yet full of energy. "I have many names, Obi Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Order. The Bard, most commonly. Traitor, a long time ago. Wanderer, by many. Master, before exile. However, the one I was given at birth was Wodi Bell. Choose which ever you deem appropriate." He gestured gracefully to the bench.

Politely taking a seat a few paces away, Obi Wan rose a brow. "How can I choose an appropriate name for you if I have only known you for a few minutes?" He asked, mentally scolding himself for the impertinent tone.

Unexpectedly, Wodi Bell threw back his head and let out an honest, hearty laugh. "And here I was _hoping_ you knew how to ask questions. I knew who you were, Obi Wan, Padawan to Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Master to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker." At his guest's apparent shock, he leaned forward, eyes full of mischief. The crooked grin turned into a crooked smirk. "What did the little nightlight tell you?"

Obi Wan's voice failed him. He sat there, dumbfounded at this Wodi. "Who _are_ you?" He said, regaining his tounge.

Wodi sat back, leaning far. His face wore the mask of innocent recollection, as if he was trying to remember if he had left the stove on. "Well that is a loaded question." He sighed. "I am the Champion of the Living. In other words, I am the vessel of the Force you and I both use to bring Peace. Once, I was a child. Then, I was an apprentice and then, a master."

"How did you become this Champion?"

"That story will have to wait. My, entertaining guests after almost nine hundred years of solitude is taxing!"

"Guests?" As the word slipped from his mouth, the doors opened again. Obi Wan was glad he was already seated. Were he not, he would have fallen in the squall of emotion. Standing in the threshold of the door was Qui-Gon Jinn. But it was not the face he last saw. The streaks of gray were gone, replaced by a golden brown. The worry lines were smooth and his whole frame visibly stronger. Behind him stood Mace Windu, Ahsoka Tano, Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura. All of them were in their prime.

"Obi Wan." Low and powerful. That voice that taught him everything. But it was different; full of affection.

He did not remember standing or the few long, quick strides he took. He only remembered burying his face in his Master's chest and embracing him as a son would embrace his father. "Qui-Gon." Arms wrapped around him tightly and he allowed himself to weep for the first time in a long time.

Qui-Gon moved his hands to the smaller man's shoulders and pulled him back gently. "Let me look at you, my boy." His master's eyes glimmered, tears welling slightly. He must have been beaming like a fool, but he did not care. A large thumb brushed away the stain left from the tears. "I cannot believe my eyes. Is this some trick to distract us?"

Obi Wan stepped back. "I'm not sure exactly what's going on, Master. I've only just woke myself."

"You are all here," Wodi's cheerful voice cut in quickly, "because I chose you. The Sith are down to zero and the Jedi are down to one. Those aren't very good numbers, do you not agree?" He was still seated and every eye was on him.

"Who are you?" Master Windu asked.

"Patience, Mace Windu. We are still one short, I believe." He crossed his arms in slight annoyance. Obi Wan couldn't tell if it was an act or not. "Trust my Padawan to be late. Probably still marveling at the windows. Ah, here he is. Took you long enough!" He laughed, leaning to look behind his guests.

Everyone turned and Obi Wan peered from behind Qui-Gon. He gaped at the small figure in the door way. He was still green and he was still small. But he had no need for a cane and carried none. His once mostly bare head was thick with black hair that was combed back. Gone were the wrinkles every living Jedi in Obi Wan's memory knew. Master Yoda stood as a young knight for the first time in over four hundred years.

The Wanderer finally stood from his bench, teeth exposed in a wide grin. When Master Yoda saw his host, he nearly faltered in his gate. Large eyes widened. "Possible, this is not." His voice was still rough but held more strength than Obi Wan could remember. "A trick, this must be."

"Have you known the Living Force to trick you, Yoda?" Wodi was rather a small man, Obi Wan noticed, now that he was standing. The ragged Jedi stopped in front of the once Head of the Council. "Trust you to sleep in. Or were you too busy getting lost in the foliage?"

"Master Yoda, do you know this man?" Ahsoka asked.

Yoda kept his gaze locked on Wodi's face. "Know him, I do. Know him well. An old friend, he is." Yoda let the smile he had been fighting loose. "My old master, he is. His apprentice, I was."

"Do you know, this planet has giant mushrooms that bounce you, like, fifty feet in the air? That is, with_out _using the Force." The segue was nonchalant. At the silence, he frowned. In a slightly mocking fashion, he straightened himself and hung his head. "Oh, I forgot. Serious Jedi business." He plastered a mock expression of sternness before giggling.

"Is this a joke to you?!" Mace spoke up seriously. "A time for games?"

Wodi looked over at the Master and raised a brow. "A joke? No. A time for celebration? Yes." He smiled again and looked over at Obi Wan. "Young Master Kenobi. Share what the Living Force has told you of the Temple of the Force."

"To be honest, they didn't say much." He responded, shrugging. "The whole thing was all so vague and full of riddles."

"'They?'" Master Bell mused.

Obi Wan rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. "The form they took was one of a conscious being. But they were too androgynous to give any gender. So I chose the pronoun 'they.'" His explanation made Wodi's smile widen. Ignoring it, he continued. "From what I can piece together, there was an Order before the Order of the Jedi. A place where the Cosmic and Living Force are at balance."

"Very well done." Wodi turned and sat back down on his seat. "He was not kidding about you."

"Who?" Obi Wan asked curiously.

Blue eyes narrowed in amused scrutiny. Wodi studied his face for a moment. "What else did the little fairy tell you?" He asked.

"The Sith were once our ancient allies." He stated, anticipating the shock of his companions.

There was a few gasps. Yoda merely locked eyes with Obi Wan and held them. After a time that felt like an eternity, the Master spoke. "Believe this, do you?"

Pondering his encounter from start to finish, he finally answered. "I believe that the being I saw and felt was, indeed, the Living Force. And I trust the Force, as a Jedi should." He kept his gaze with the Master, holding his ground.

"Trust the Force, I do. And trust you, I do as well, Obi Wan." He turned to Wodi. "Brought us back, you did. Intend to bring back Sith, do you?"

The Wanderer smirked at Yoda and then looked over at Obi Wan again. "Did they mention the corruption?"

"Vaguely." He sighed. "They disappeared before I could learn any more."

Wodi scratched at his chin. "You know, they are still here to ask." He offered.

"'Focus on me and you will see me...'" Obi Wan muttered. He snapped his fingers and took the seat next to Wodi, crossing his legs comfortably.

The other Jedi watched curiously as their friend closed his eyes and released a relaxed and slow breath. Wodi smiled at this and followed suit. As he focused on the Living Force, he reached out with his mind. _Snuff out their doubts. I need your help. Please._

_ "He he he."_

"Here we go." Wodi's deadpan was distant in his head.

The lights exploded behind Obi Wan's eyes and he opened them. The room was filled with that same swirling light and he smiled as it danced around, giggling merrily. The lights gathered in the center of the room and that same child-like form appeared. A few Jedi Jumped back. Aayla cried out in surprise.

"What is this?" Master Fisto asked in wonder.

Master Jinn's face was the only one that was calm. He smiled. "I knew we'd see each other again."

The Living Force turned it's fair face to the Master and smiled in return. "And it is wonderful to see you in the realm of the Living, Qui-Gon Jinn. I do apologize for the rudeness of my chosen vessel. He is lax on manners, as Master Yoda may already know. Did you not offer them tea?"

"Robot's late." Wodi shrugged. As if on queue, a hovering droid carrying a tray of cups entered the chamber. It was smaller than an astro-droid, with gray plating and wide, blue lights for eyes. It's head was a bit large for it's body but it had strong arms and five dexterous fingers on each hand. There were a few plates that looked like other utilities on it's chest and back.

"Do forgive me, Master Bell." It said in a prim, soft voice. "The Creator required more of my time."

"By all means, if Nubs needs you."

The droid hovered over to the couch and placed the tray on the space next to Wodi. "I do beg you not to call him that in his presence. It makes him quite... cross."

"Is that the word you'd use? 'Cross?'" He laughed and gestured at the tea. "Help yourself. You've just woken. This will strengthen your senses."

Obi Wan took a cup and sniffed. It was familiar. Taking a sip, he was brought back to the healing tent on Mandalor. "So. What is this little fellow? I've never seen a droid like him before."

The droid turned to Obi Wan and bowed dramatically. "I am 13-EN1. But you may call me Benny, if you wish. I am the first of my kind; An original by my creator."

"Benny?" He repeated.

"That is what the creator calls me so that is my name, by definition." It explained. It was a droid, so it could not possibly understand the idea of being pert. But this little thing seemed to have a knack for it.

The Living smiled. _"How is it going down there?" _They asked Benny.

Benny shook his head woefully. "It is progressing exactly as Master Bell had said. They aren't a very focused lot, are they?"

_"He he. No they are not."_

_ "Who _are you talking about?" Master Windu asked, voice finally softening in the presence of such a being.

Wodi smiled and started humming absent-mindedly, not looking at anyone in particular.

Yoda frowned and stepped forward. "How to annoy you, I know, Master Wodi." He warned. "Long have you had that mandolin, no?"

The Bard snatched the instrument from his back protectively. "Don't you touch it, tiny terror." He sighed as his tone became serious. "We had to work them first. They are harder to gain trust with than any of us are. They were abused, corrupted and in pain. We needed time before we brought you back."

"There are Sith here?" Obi Wan asked.

The Living trotted over to him and smiled. _"Scoured their souls of corruption. It was not an easy process, but the Champions did well in their choices. Wodi, my child, I think it is time we headed downstairs. It is time we told them all the story. Together."_

Wodi nodded and stood. "If you want answers, follow me. There are no weapons on this planet. We will have to make new sabers. They are unarmed. And so are you."

Without a look at any of the other Jedi, Obi Wan fell in step behind Wodi with Benny close by.

* * *

Maul will be in the next chapter. Along with a few familiar faces and lacking others. I'd love to know what you think so far.


	3. 2 Purified Souls

Here we go. Some Obi Wan/Maul interaction.

* * *

**True Balance**

Chapter 3:

Purified Souls

_ **Twilight gleamed over the desert in a cascade of blinding light. The temperature was dropping. He huddled himself closer to the body next to him, still wary. A low voice with a proper Coruscant accent scoffed. "Are you cold?"**_

_** "No." He lied. He couldn't trust him. His body shook in the wind against his will. Silently cursing himself, he then felt a heavy weight of cloth drape around his shoulders. His body instantly relaxed in the heat and he gripped the black cloak, pulling it tighter. **_

_** "Rest, Ben. It's going to be a long night."**_

"Obi Wan?"

Obi Wan Kenobi was pulled from his thoughts by Qui-Gon's voice addressing him. "I'm sorry, Master, what was the question?" He asked as they carefully made their way down the ruins of the Temple.

"We asked if you would be able to trust the Sith after everything has happened. You've lost quite a lot to them." He repeated the question, brow raised in concern for his old Padawan.

_Qui-Gon. Satine. Padme. Anikan. Those innocent younglings._ The memories brought a dull throb in his chest and he sighed. "I'm not sure. I suppose it depends on the validity of this corruption. What _did_ you mean, exactly, by 'scoured of corruption'?" He asked the orb of light that was dancing around Wodi's head as he lead them deeper down.

_"My sibling has a Champion. She chose those who were young enough to not have a choice in their indoctrination. There is one that was older, but he still did not have a choice. There weren't many that we could assemble the essence of. But those she chose were cleansed by me and my sibling before they awoke. The hatred and greed is gone. All that remains is passion, love and, unfortunately, pain." _

"How can we be sure that they won't be corrupted again?" Mace asked.

"How I be sure you won't participate in war again?" Wodi countered. "The Jedi are peace keepers. We do not fight wars. War is a product of hate and conflict. It is violent. As followers of the Living Force, we are not to condone violence or participate in it if it's not defensive."

Ahsoka chuckled lightly. "That's a fair point. He's got you there, Master Windu." She pointed out, hopping down the rubble with ease.

"So how are you dealing with their pain?" Qui-Gon asked. "From what I have learned, the Sith do not train their young without a high level of abuse. How are they to cope with those memories?"

Wodi shrugged. "Therapy, mostly. It helps to keep them busy, as well. We find their strengths; the ones that a corrupted Sith would hate and let them run with it. Things such as art, music, acrobatics, building, play fighting and others. We are all, currently, in the process of making some of this old place livable.

"We have managed to fix the back up generators. The Creator is working on boosting the power generators." Benny chimed in.

"At his rate, it will be weeks before we have more than lights and cold showers." Wodi commented. "Boy spends more time tinkering and painting than he does fixing."

"According to my data, most of his time is spent with his brother, Master Bell."

"Well, can't _he_ pick up a wrench and help?"

"I'm afraid we have tried that. According to the Creator, we will not try it again. Lady Jinn also takes a good amount of his time."

"Well, she _definitely_ knows how to use tools without breaking anything." They came upon a energy shield and Wodi punched in the numbers. The shield buzzed out of sight and they passed through.

"By 'Lady Jinn,' does he mean Ser-In Jinn?" Qui-Gon asked. He seemed on edge and Obi Wan understood why. Ser-In Jinn was Qui-Gon's biological daughter and a very powerful force user. She had run into them when Obi Wan was still a Padawan, seeking revenge for her abandonment. It all ended with her disappearance a few years later.

"Oh, yes!" Benny exclaimed."She and the Creator attended the same academy as younglings and were very close, until..." He trailed off suddenly.

"Until what?" Obi Wan asked.

"Oh, I shouldn't say. He would be quite cross should I divulge any more." The droid fretted and said no more.

Wodi strode down the hall and spread his arms. "Shall we take a tour?" He said, cheerily. "The mess hall is down that hall. We have a small generator powering the freezers and keeping the food. This door on the right has lodging quarters. Across from there is the sparring and training rooms. The gardens are just a level above this, if you'd like a view for meditation."

"Master Bell." A slow, sensual drawl caught their attention. Asajj Ventress stood in the door way, smirking. She leaned against the frame, arms crossed casually. "How kind of you to bring them here at last." Her voice was the same, but her tone was unfamiliar. There was no venom in her words. She winked at Obi Wan.

"How goes the repairs?" Wodi asked.

"Which ones?" She laughed. No mocking. Sincere. "Don't know about the power. He's none to kind to women. But the rooms on the third level are almost ready."

"Excellent." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will see you at Twilight, then?"

She nodded and continued on her route, smirking at the Jedis' skeptical looks. Obi Wan wondered at the energy he felt around her. It was not as intimidating as the Dark Side, but it was powerful and unfamiliar. _Not so. _His heart knew the truth. He had felt this before.

"So who is the most..." Qui-Gon searched for a word "...challenging Sith you have here?"

"Easy, the answer is, Master Qui-Gon." Yoda spoke up. "Whoever was youngest when taken."

The Bard laughed, shaking his head. "As always, my old friend, you see the truth of things. Corruption was easy to dispel from those who didn't choose that life. But the younger they were when taken by their masters, the more pain they have to cope with. To have to kill and hate at such a young age takes its toll on a psyche, not to mention an obscene amount of abuse. Of all of them, he might have the most passion but it's wild and chaotic. He has a hard time opening up with his pain which makes it hard for him to focus."

"Who was the youngest Sith?" Ahsoka asked. Her voice was filled with empathy and concern for this young man she'd never met.

Wodi smirked. "We're going to see him now." They walked down a small flight of stairs and turned left. At the end of a hall way was a large set of heavy doors. A figure was leaning against the wall, near the door. As they grew closer, Obi Wan recognized the man. He was smaller than he remembered, but the black markings on yellow skin and crown of horns were hard to mistake.

"Savage." Wodi greeted the Zabrakian male with a nod. "How goes the great project?"

Savage Opress shook his head, chuckling. "Howling for that damned droid." He replied, nodding at Benny. "Better get in there before we have an outage. Again."

Obi Wan had gotten used to shock by now and just marveled at the difference in the Sith before him. Savage was, indeed, much smaller. He seemed serious, yet there was a hint of humor in his words. His eyes were still stern but the dark red of corruption was gone from his eyes.

"Oh my!" The droid exclaimed softly and opened the doors.

The generator room was large and open. There was a distinct whirring of a few generators working but most of them were not operating.

"Benny!" A voice echoed around the room.

Obi Wan's mouth went dry.

_** His ship had crashed. He was alone, on an outer rim planet of sand and sun and no sign of life. He had been walking for hours and lost sight of his ship early on. He might just die out here. His useless comm was jammed so there was no hope for reaching his master.**_

_** As he almost contemplated laying down and calling it at seventeen years old, he spotted a dark blur in the distance. He headed toward it, hoping it would mean survival. The blur sharpened as he drew closer and he saw that it was a ship. When he reached the crash, he saw a figure in black, slumped in the cockpit. Jumping up, he opened the hatch and pulled them out. The young man was unconscious. A red face with black markings. Horns circled his head, crowned over a furrowed brow.**_

_** The young man blinked groggily and looked up at him. A gloved hand reached up to touch his cheek before he fell limp again. **_

_** He dragged the stranger into the shade of the ship and drew out his canteen. Gently shaking a shoulder, he tried to rouse him again. The horned man finally came to with a jolt, lashing out to grip his rescuer by the neck. Squeezing slightly, he glared at him with yellow eyes, lined with red. **_

_** He gasped and held up the canteen. "Water." He managed to cough out. The man let go of him and gulped at the water.**_

_** In a deep and sophisticated accent he asked, "Where am I?"**_

_** "Tatooine. I'm afraid were both stranded in the desert." **_

"Benny!" The voice called again, growing more and more frustrated. "Damn it all, I'm going to scrap you if you don't get in here!"

"I am right here, Creator." The droid hovered upward, looking around for the source of the voice.

"What have you done now, Nubs?" Wodi called out into the room, a chuckle in his voice. Looking around, he tutted. "Would it kill you to clean up some of your things? I don't care that you basically live in this room, but what if all this," he waved dramatically at a pile of papers and canvas on and around a table. Near the table was engineering station and behind that, a cot, "caught on fire?"

"Bell, this room contains sixteen different substances that are not only more flammable, but more _combustible_ than paper and cloth." The voice snapped quickly. There was something about that tone. "Leave the robot and move along."

"Why don't you take a break and meet our guests?" He offered.

"Guests?" There was a hint of anxiety in the room, all of a sudden. "I don't hear anyone else."

"They're mostly trying to figure out who you are. If my information is correct, you were rather terse back in the day." Wodi huffed. "Where the hell are you?" The voice echoed from every corner.

The anxiety grew slightly. "Just leave the droid and continue the tour. By all means, don't let me impede on you."

"You're stuck, aren't you?" Obi Wan finally spoke up.

There was an echoing thud. "Ben?"

_**"My name is Obi Wan." He offered the odd looking man.**_

_** Yellow eyes narrowed and a small smirk tugged at tattooed lips. "I beg your pardon, was that Oh Ben Wabi?" He sneered. **_

_** "Obi Wan!" He corrected, annoyed this man would be so mocking and forward. **_

_** "Oh Ben? I'll just call you Ben." The statement seemed final as he leaned back in the shade. **_

_** "That's not my name." He insisted adamantly. When he didn't get a response, Obi Wan sighed. "What do I call you?"**_

_** "Maul."**_

Obi Wan could feel Master Yoda's eyes on the back of his head, but he ignored it. Moving forward, he reached out, searching for the Force signature. Locking on it, he almost laughed at how close he actually was. Down on the third ventilation generator, there was a square panel that seemed no wider than his own shoulders. He caught sight of a prying bar and pulled it to his hand with the Force. He turned to look up at the Jedi who were staring curiously at his behavior. He gave them a cheeky grin . "Let's call this one 'fractional, non-violent retribution.'" He noticed Wodi's wince before he swung the heavy, metal bar into the side of the generator.

The sound from out side of the machine was loud enough. Inside, it must have been deafening. A series of expletives and curses echoed through the room. Before the trapped man could respond coherently, the panel flew off the side of the generator and collided with the table across the room. Obi Wan peered into the shaft, an over sweet smile on his face. "Well, hello there, Maul."

He bit back a gasp of surprise. Maul had visibly changed in face. The tattoos were all the same, painted intricately over his red face. His horns, however, were filed much shorter and they were duller. The Zabrak was wedged in the ventilation shaft with wires hanging down in front of his face. From behind the wired, he noticed the most dramatic change of all: his eyes. Once filled with fire and rage, the orange and scarlet stained orbs now shone in a pure gold, with a deep copper around the edges.

_Damnit._

* * *

Chapter 2 is finished! Whew! Next one will be in Maul's perspective, I think. If you have time, let me know what you think. It will be a long one.


	4. 3 Trust

Maul's POV. I'm kind of on a roll right now. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**True Balance**

Chapter 4:

Trust

Maul inhaled, grateful as the rush of air flowed over his sweating face. It had been warm in the generator and his oxygen level was getting a little worrisome. His ears finally stopped ringing from the horrendous noise that rattled his head.

"Well, hello there, Maul."

His eyes snapped to his rescuer. So blue. Even in his memories; even in his dreams, they were never this blue. His gazed raked over the fair face, re-memorizing the dimple, the full lips, that soft, brown hair. Forgetting to speak, he just stared as the wires hung between them.

The Jedi wore a smile, but his eyes were filled with a rage Maul hadn't seen since he'd been sliced in half. In a voice so soft, it was almost a whisper, Obi Wan broke the silence. "Now, I trust the Force and I trust Master Wodi." His voice was dripping in honey. But Maul caught the poison lace. "But do not think, for one moment, that I forgive you, Darth Maul. I helped you. I kept the Council's eyes off you and you repaid me by slaying Qui-Gon. And after, when you returned, I still wanted to help you. And how did you respond to my attempt? By murdering Satine. You and your precious Master took _everything_ from me. You may _not_ call me by that name until I tell you that it is okay. You will not reach out until I do. Do you understand?" The smile was still there. The tone was still sweet. Yet Maul felt the bile from those words creeping up.

He searched the indigo orbs for any hint of hope. "I understand, Master Kenobi." Reflexively, he tried to pour some malice into his tone, but it faltered.

"Good." He reached in and picked up one of the wire clamps from the floor of the shaft and connected the main router wire straight to the motor ignition. He then yanked out the blue one, bypassing the back up belts. Snapping the panel back on and sealing the wiring, he shook his head. "You don't need those."

"Thank you."

Obi Wan straightened up and resumed his normal volume. "You should be able to get out now." He turned to the group and rejoined them, walking briskly. "Shall we press on?"

Maul stayed in the shaft until he heard the door close. He wriggled out of the machine, chest heavy. He had woken in this temple a few short weeks ago, but it seemed so much longer in his memory. The anticipation of which Jedi would return bore on him most days and he had tried to distract himself with his brother and Ser-In. Finally, he can maybe put everything right.

But Obi Wan was not ready to trust him. After all, how could he? Maul shuddered as the guilt and pain bore onto him, crushing his heart. "Why would she have picked me?" He muttered and then sighed at the damage to his droid station. The panel had broken a good many containers of screws and nuts.

"A longer history with Obi Wan, you have." A gruff voice startled Maul. He whirled around, seeing no one. He looked down and saw a small, green man. He looked up at the Sith, eyes studying his own. "Longer than we were told, hm?"

"Master Yoda, I presume?" He asked, stepping back from the intruder. "And I'm guessing, judging by the size of those ears, that you heard everything those other Jedi didn't.

Yoda nodded in response. "Filled with pain, you are. Letting their pain go, your brethren have. But not you? Hm?" When Obi Wan had described the Master, he expected an ancient creature. But this Yoda was young. It must have been because of the flickering orbs that followed Ser-In and Wodi around. They had cleansed his own body of hate. They could probably give them youth as well.

"It's my pain to bear." He stated simply. "I'm not getting absolution or the hope of redemption anytime soon." Maul gazed with deep longing at the doors.

"For those who seek it, redemption is. Not for others to decide. No. Want it, _you_ must."

The Zabrak sighed, already a little annoyed with the backward talking imp. "It's not that simple. You wouldn't understand." He said dismissively, crouching to gather his scattered equipment.

"Ah..." The Jedi Master shook his head, a nerve-grating, empathetic look in his eyes. "Understand, I do. Deserving of redemption, no good soul feels. Ghosts, yes. Ghosts of the past, our regret is. Distorted is the mirror on which you judge what you deserve. _Want_ redemption, do you?" He asked again.

Maul stilled, not meeting the Jedi's eyes.

_**"I am **_**not**_** putting that on, Maul."**_

_** The boy was being obstinate and ignorant again and it made Maul want to shake the Jedi nitwit. "If the Hutts find out that you are a Padawan, they will kill you." He spoke deliberately, as you would speak to an imbecile. "Or worse. Do you want to know the details on the worse?"**_

_** Obi Wan shook his head slowly. "Why do I have to be the slave?" He asked again.**_

_** The Sith apprentice sighed with a growl. "Once again, because Jabba knows me. Ben, the Hutts are a back handed business. They do all sorts of dirty things in the Outer Rim and if a pretty little Jedi goes squealing back to the Republic, they are done for." He forced the collar into Obi Wan's hand. "I'm trying to keep you from dying. You need to trust me or neither of us are making it off this rock. Besides, the locals are surprisingly less likely to attack a slave."**_

_** "Because they'd have to pay for them?"**_

_** "You **_**do **_**have a brain." He joked, smirking at the pout he received in return. "Besides. You're far prettier than me, so you'd pass better as a personal slave."**_

_** "Personal slave?" He asked, snapping the collar into place. "Don't tell me that's some sort of servant. I don't particularly enjoy the notion of waiting on you hand and foot."**_

_** "It's not." The Sith fingered at the braid hanging from Obi Wan's ear. "We need to get rid of this."**_

_** The Padawan's blue eyes widened. "No! You can't! Not this. Never this."**_

_** Maul moved gently towards the braid but Obi Wan swatted his hand away. "Ben!" He huffed, not understanding the importance of a silly piece of hair. When he couldn't get near the boy without being blocked, he threw up his hands in defeat. "It's going to give you away. Can't you see that?"**_

_** Obi Wan pulled the braid back to the pony-tail and wrapped it around the tuft. Tucking in the end, her glared at the tattooed face. "Cut off my braid, of all the nerve." He muttered. "Better?"**_

_** "I suppose. Take my extra pair of pants and my cloak so you don't look like a complete Jedi fool." **_

_** "Fine. This is insane, just so you know. And just what is a personal slave, anyway?"**_

_** Maul waited until Obi Wan was dressed before swinging his cloak over his shoulders. "Ever heard of the term 'slave bride?'" At the horrified look, he laughed. "Relax. It's the safest. No one will try to buy you off me. And people are always less likely to steal a personal slave while the master is around. So you have to stay in sight. Don't wander and don't talk to anyone."**_

_** "So I have to walk around like your whore?"**_

_** "Think of it as acting. And you have the role of a 'wife slave.' How would a **_**wife**_** slave be trained to act?"**_

_** "Like a wife." **_

_** Maul gestured emphatically. "There you go. Are all Jedi so slow witted?" He ignored Obi Wan's indignant huff, amused that he could rile the Padawan so easily. "Now give me your saber."**_

_** At that, the boyish face grew stern and Maul felt the wall go up between them. "Excuse me?"**_

_** "Slaves don't carry weapons and if someone scans that on you, you're dead."**_

_** "Maul, I can't give you my light saber."**_

_** The Zabrak placed both hands on the boy's shoulder. "Ben. We got out of the desert because we were together. We can only get off this planet together. I trusted you the other day with that giant cave worm. You need to trust me."**_

_** Blue eyes met yellow and after a moment of tension, Obi Wan unclipped his saber from his hip and held it out. **_

"Well?" Yoda asked, snapping Maul out of his thoughts. They finally made eye contact again and the Sith pondered.

After a few moments, he stood. "Yes. I do want it."

Yoda nodded in finality. "Then seek it, you must. Harder to find redemption, it is, than to find revenge. Test you, it will. Ready, you must be."

Maul stared incredulously at this little being. How could he possibly redeem himself after everything he had done? "Do you think we can accomplish what they want us to?" He hoped Yoda already knew the Champions' plans for the Temple and the union of their Orders.

The Master rested his finger on his chin thoughtfully. "Much has happened. Trust my old master, I do. Understand his thinking, I never could. But here, the Living Force is. Trust in that, I will. In what do you trust, Darth Maul, hm?"

The Zabrak leaned back against the table, gazing at the moonlight filtering in through the windows. He made to answer when the doors opened. Wodi poked his head through the door. "There you are." He said smiling at Yoda. "You're missing the tour. The gardens might particularly interest you."

Yoda raised a hand in acknowledgement. "Continue on, Master Wodi. Have Maul to help me, I do. Catch up to you, we will."

"Alright." He looked skeptically at the Sith who nodded.

"I'm pretty much finished for the night. I'll have the fans going tomorrow." Maul assured him. "Turning them on now would kick up dust. I'll make sure he doesn't get lost." He sneered at Wodi's knowing grin. Master Bell had brought Maul into one on one therapy recently. He still had to attend the group sessions, but he just was not ready to share. Everyone had horrible tales of their guilt. But they paled in comparison to Maul's crimes.

He looked back at where Yoda was and found he had vanished. "Where?" He frantically looked around.

"Look at these paintings, may I?" In the front of the room, near his makeshift bedroom, was Yoda. The small Master was standing on his table, gesturing at the art work. His own Master had beat him when he found his old work and destroyed them all. After waking, he took it up again, as a distraction.

He stalked over to Yoda, a growl building in his throat. "That's all personal!" He said, trying not to be harsh. "You can't just barge into someone's personal space!"

"Ashamed, are you, of your creativity? Opressive is the Dark Side. Not able to express yourself, when training with Sidious, yes?" His tone was softer and Maul bristled at the pity he heard in it.

"Wodi told us not to call it the Dark Side. He calls it Cosmic Force." The deflection was quick and well practiced.

"Not the Cosmic Force, did I mean. Corruption, is the Dark Side. Remains true, that does. Hatred. Yes. The Dark Side, it is. Much, I have to learn of this shift in the Force. Untainted passion, this is." He pointed at the pile. "Interested in learning from it, I do."

Maul paused, feeling skeptical. Ser-In was the only person he let rifle through his things. But something in his being stopped his refusals from leaving his lips. Letting out a defeated sigh, he nodded.

The Master treated the art gently, lifting each piece with care from the haphazard pile and then placing them each in a neat pile. Maul felt a lump in his throat as Yoda made it through about twenty sketches and paintings. Sure enough, the Master stopped, a wondrous look in his face. "Incredible." He murmured, turning to Maul. Those bright green eyes held his gaze for a long, seemingly endless amount of time.

Maul broke eye contact first, looking down at the paper. He knew it. The bust portrait of Obi Wan Kenobi was one of his better works, even if it had been the first time Maul worked with colored chalks.

"From memory, this is."

Desperate to change the subject, Maul turned and wiped his dirty hands on a rag. "We should get to the gardens. The Temple will be on lock-down for the night soon. We wouldn't want Master Bell to pitch a fit, now would we." He strode to the door and held it open, waiting for Yoda to follow.

The little, green Master stared a moment longer before he hopped down to the floor with a small grunt. "Seen Wodi pitch a fit, have you? Doubt that, I do." As he passed the Zabrak, Maul silently wished he'd never be stuck alone with this Yoda again.


	5. 4 Champion of the Cosmic

It's a long one, guys. Thank for reading!

* * *

**True Balace**

Chapter 5:

Champion of The Cosmic

Obi Wan strode next to Qui-Gon, happy to be at his side once again. As they made their way from the newly finished quarters to the gardens on the next level down, he pondered the Code written in this Temple. If passion and emotion were not truly a path to evil, why did the recent Order condemn them so? So much of his life might have been different if the Sith and Jedi had never separated. He and Maul may have even grown up together.

They took a flight of stairs and came upon a pair of blast doors. Wodi opened the door and motioned for them to step out first. Obi Wan followed his old Master into the warm breeze and glow of the four moons. Originally, he had thought they were on a mountain side. But now that he was out, on the balcony gardens, he realized that the Temple was carved into the side of an enormous cliff.

"We are on what is called the Mesa of Balance. There was a sister sight that was technically the Sith's. There is a complex that runs through the mesa and to the Temple of Passion, that way." Wodi pointed southwest. Then, he gestured eastward. "On that side, there is the temple of Peace."

The doors they came from opened again. Master Yoda smiled as he stepped out to meet them. Obi Wan tensed slightly as Maul appeared behind him. The Zabrak didn't meet his gaze. Instead, he looked at Wodi. "I'm returning Master Yoda. Have you seen my brother?"

"He should be in the kitchen by now."

Maul crossed his arms casually. "Fine. Just keep that bog witch away from him."

The Bard shook his head, chuckling. "We've discussed this, Nubs; Your brother is free to speak with whomever he wishes, 'bog witch' or not."

Obi Wan felt a pang of compassion for Maul, understanding why the Dothmirian male would be cautious near a Night Sister. The women of his home planet were the dominant gender and very harsh to males. He mentally scolded himself, remembering Satine's face as she died in his arms. Wodi's voice broke through his memory. "Have a good talk?"

The Zabrak paused for a few moments. "Nope." He spun on his heel, giving Obi Wan a fleeting glance before making for the door. "Benny!" He barked.

The droid bowed to them. "I do apologize for my creator. He can be a silly brute sometimes. I bid you all good day." He then hovered after his maker, tutting and muttering about tempers.

Obi Wan tried to erase the look of longing and shame he saw in Maul's face from his mind, but he couldn't.

_**Mos Espa was a sess pool of crooks, gamblers and other scum. Maul walked purposefully through the crowds in the bazaar, Obi Wan close at his heels. More diverse than any Republic Planet, Tattooine was populated more than the Jedi had originally thought. He figured there must be moisture farms, if they could have this many people here. As he marveled at the shops, a rough hand grabbed his wrist in an over tight grip. In Huttese, the Dug growled. -This one is pretty.- **_

_** -Do we have a problem?- Maul's voice sent a wave of relief over Obi Wan. -Unhand my slave. Now.-**_

_** The Dug tightened his grip, studying Maul for a moment. -Girls are more preferable anyway.- It conceded before letting go of Obi Wan roughly. **_

_** Maul yanked the Jedi close. "I told you to stay near me." **_

_** Obi Wan suppressed a glare. **__Personal slave, Obi Wan. Remember, it's a play. __**He told himself. So he reached up and snaked his hand under Maul's crossed arm, relaxing it on the black-clad forearm. He was surprised when Maul responded by covering the Padawan's hand with his own.**_

_** "That's better, pet." Obi Wan bristled at that, realizing that Maul was enjoying this power play. "Let's be on our way without any more interruptions."**_

_** "May I ask where we are going, my dear?" The Jedi had to play his part, if it meant his life. **_

_** "I have an associate who frequents this planet. I am hoping he will have the equipment we need. He's one of the few people here who take credits." Maul explained, leading him into a building. **_

_** Obi Wan blinked at the darkness, his eyes adjusting. It was an inn with a kitchen and bar. Maul walked up to the Pa'lowick at the bar. -Is Hondo here?-**_

_** She looked the pair up and down. "Nah, sugar." She said in Common. "He's due in with a shipment in a day or two. If ya'll want to stay, it's three truguts a night."**_

_** Maul pulled out six silver coins and placed them on the counter. "Send food and water in an hour." He said. **_

_** The inn wench nodded and handed him a key card. "Room six."**_

Obi Wan shook the memory away, focusing on the present instead. The Gardens were filled with trees and wild flowers. Fruit the size of his fist grew in a row of trees on one side. There was a row of orange berries as well. The other side had flowers and herbs. The smell was intoxicating.

As they made their way to courtyard, Kit Fisto spoke up. "Who's that?" He pointed at one of the trees. From a branch, a young woman with golden brown hair hung upside down from a single foot. Her arms rested on her hips, eyes closed in concentration.

Obi Wan saw her face as they drew nearer and he felt a wave of emotion flow off Qui-Gon.

"Ser-In."

The Sith Lady opened her golden/green eyes and a sly smile spread over her beautiful features. She deftly flipped down from the tree and stepped toward the Jedi. "Finally chose the ones you wanted, Bell?" She had Qui-Gon's brown hair and it spilled over her shoulders freely. They also shared the same skin and straight nose. But she had her mother, Tahl's eyes and lips. The farm child turned Sith had attacked Qui-Gon on several occasions, claiming he had abandoned her and that the Jedi had as well. She disappeared a few years later, when Obi Wan was seventeen. She wore a fitted black tunic with burgundy slacks. Her black boots were ankle high.

She locked eyes with her father. "I am sorry if I brought you pain in your former life, Master Jinn. The darkness of Corruption is strong once it has its hold on you." Her voice was confident, as it always had been. But it now had a layer of wisdom that took Obi Wan by surprise. "Since our last meeting, I have walked through fire and then back out again. Able to see with clear eyes, I can honestly tell you how contrite I am."

The orb of light spinning around Wodi's head intensified as he clasped a hand on her shoulder. "They are handling this all much better than your people." He teased.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm sure you all would like to know about the changes you may have noticed in our Sith and the energies you have felt."

"The Cosmic Force, it is?" Yoda offered, looking up at her.

_Very good, Master Yoda._

Obi Wan wondered if only he had heard that. It seemed so faint, like the nagging voice in the back of his mind. He felt a shift in the Force as the air began to shimmer. Fireworks, no larger than a saber practice droid, began to explode around them. They glittered in the same unfathomable colors as the Living Force. It all looked the same but it _felt_ different.

The falling light sucked in towards Ser-In, passing violently through her body. She doubled over in the intensity of it all and Qui-Gon ran to her side. Accepting his help, the Sith Lady used his broad shoulder for supports. Behind her, stood a child-like figure. They had the same face, same wild hair and simple clothes as the Living Force.

_Welcome, Jedi. _Even the voice was the same, save that this one did not speak out loud. It was one resounding voice in his head. They smiled. _I see you have made your way down to us. I am the Cosmic Force, the original source of power for the Sith, before the corruption._

"An honor, it is, to be in your presence." Master Yoda bowed reverently. "Misguided in my teachings, I have been. No evil, I sense here."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement. "It's almost familiar." She flexed her fingers slowly. "I can't describe it."

Even Mace Windu wondered at the power of the Cosmic Force, bending a knee. "I have unjustly judged the situation, here. This is..."

"Love." Ser-In smiled as she rose to her feet. "Passion. Life. In the forest, not too far from here, two wild beasts are passionately creating life as we speak. And that is what the Cosmic Force gives us."

She smiled softly at Qui-Gon.

_When my people fall to corruption, love turns to obsession; Passion turns to murder; Life has no meaning. _

_ "When _my_ people are corrupted, duty blinds knowledge; Peace keeping turns to war; Serenity is unattainable."_

The living drew up their humanoid form and stood next to their sibling.

_**"Only together can we be in Balance."**_

The beings combusted in technicolor flames and faded from sight. Kit Fisto was on his knees, tears streaming freely. Ahsoka wiped her eyes and stood proudly. Master Jinn held his daughter tightly, as if she'd disappear as well if he let go. Yoda stood still and silent and more unreadable than ever before. Light exploded behind Obi Wan's eyes.

_**"Maul?"**_

_** The Zabrak opened his eyes groggily. "Hm?"**_

_** Obi-Wan turned in the small inn bed to face him in the darkness. "Do you think we'll get out of here?"**_

_** "If we work together, we will." He stretched his arms behind his head, and twitched when the body next to him moved in closer. "Don't worry, Ben and get some sleep. We'll get off this rock." **_

_** "Together?"**_

_** A low chuckle sounded in the dark. Obi Wan felt Maul shift and an arm snaked down to support his head. "Together."**_

"Padawan?" Qui-Gon's voice pulled him back into the conscious realm. He blinked, head throbbing. "Oh thank goodness." His Master's face sharpened into focus.

"What happened?" His voice was hoarse.

Ahsoka had been holding something to his head. "You blacked out." She explained, voice soft and soothing. "You have a bad cut on your head, but nothing more."

"Can you move?" Wodi asked kindly. "We need to get inside. The system is due for lockdown."

Obi Wan sat up, replacing the Togruta's hand with his own. It felt like cloth. "I'll be fine." Leaning on Qui-Gon, he got on his feet. "Not dizzy at all."

Inside, they headed for the mess hall. It was on the smaller side. The main cafeteria was probably on a higher level. Maul and Savage already sat at a table in the corner. Asajj was ladling some sort stew into her bowl at the main counter. Benny hovered around, carrying drinks to the Zabraks.

"Whatever Savage made, I'm sure it's good." Wodi smiled and gestured. "Please. Help yourself."

Ahsoka raced up to the bowl immediately. She was taking everything rather well. It was probably because of her age. Obi Wan smiled as he watched her laughing with Asajj.

As the smell of stew hit his senses, his stomach growled. Realizing he hadn't eaten anything since he woke but tea, he served himself some stew and joined his old Master at a table.

"How is your head, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked, waiting for his food to cool.

Obi Wan pulled the cloth from his head and examined the blood. "I'll live." It wasn't too bad, considering that if he had hit the bench a few feet away, he'd still be unconscious. The color of the fabric seemed familiar. "What is this?"

"Part of Wodi's sleeve."

He glanced up at the Master who was talking with Yoda at the table behind Qui-Gon. Wodi Bell intrigued him. He was so... elusive in his manner. The table beside them had the two brothers with Ser-In joining them. He decidedly didn't look their way, trying to focus on his food.

"You need to ease up on the 'bog witch' shit." He heard Savage say.

"The bog witch is the one that needs to ease up." Maul's accent clashed with his brother's brutal, blunt manner.

Ser-In's laugh was a short bark. "Still can't seem to trust women, can you?" Her tone was teasing and yet loaded.

"I trust _you._" He countered.

"Bantha shit. You spent the first six months of us bunking together not coming within a six foot radius of me. It took you two months to even talk to me."

Savage laughed at that.

"In my defense, dear sister, you are a horrendous she-beast that feasts on souls."

"Did Davon call me that? It was him, wasn't it?"

"Allow me to narrow it down for you, it's one of the young men you fu-"

"Because _that's _polite conversation for meal time." Wodi interrupted loudly, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Obi Wan fell to his urge and looked up at Maul. Their eyes locked for a moment before the Sith quickly looked down at his bowl.

Ser-In snorted. "What, no eloquently worded retort?"

"You snore like a deranged monkey-lizard."

She let out a fake laugh. "Oh, I'd be very careful about insulting me, 'Nubs.' I know a lot about you."

Judging by the look on his face, she wasn't kidding. Yellow eyes flicked back at Obi Wan and the Jedi looked quickly at Qui-Gon. The Master was eyeing him suspiciously. The smaller man flushed in embarrassment.

"Are you alright, Obi Wan?" He asked, blue eyes filled with concern.

He sighed. "I'm just tired, Master. To take in all of this in a few short hours is draining."

"I understand. I admit, I feel the same way. How about we go and rest for the night? We can tackle this on a new day." Qui-Gon gathered both bowls and carried them to the sinks where Benny was scrubbing away.

With one more fleeting look at the scarlet Zabrak, Obi Wan followed his Master to the quarters Wodi had designated them. The rooms were not grand, but they were not uncomfortable. The sleep mats were full and soft and the blankets were warm. He pulled off his boots and belt before flopping down and letting sleep claim him.

* * *

Whew. All done. I'm enjoying writing this.


	6. 5 New Teachers

**This one is rather long and intense. Sexy smuttiness included. :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**True Balance**

Chapter 6

New Teachers

_**The inn was crawling with beings. Maul kept a tight grip on The Jedi's side as they made their way through the dancing crowd. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy manhandling the snarky boy. Obi Wan played his part well, luckily for them, and moved any direction he could point him in. They found a small, round table and sat down. After he ordered their meals, Maul scanned the room for the pirate. **_

_** "How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Obi Wan asked, not even flinching when the Sith draped an arm over his shoulders. **_

_** "Knowing Hondo? If we're lucky, we have a five day margin." He had enough Huttese money to last them about that long. Of course, it would last longer with one. His mind had been entertaining the thought. But he needed Obi Wan to fix the Jedi's ship. He didn't know anything about those Mandalorian ships. Once it was repaired, Maul would deal with the issue.**_

_** The Jedi remained quiet when the food came and he stayed silent as they ate. It gave the Sith a chance to plan out their escape. As they finished up, he leaned back lazily, watching the frenzy in the room. There was dancing, laughter and sex everywhere. A small fight broke out on the other end of the room and Maul soaked in the energy, basking in the Dark Side. His companion, however, seemed on edge; to a Force user, at least. A young Jedi Padawan still a few years from knighthood did not belong on a planet like Tatooine alone. As he looked over to the human, a small voice crept up in his head.**_

_He's not any younger than you._

_ **Maul scoffed inwardly. He was a Sith. He had killed and he had fed his hatred and anger unlike any other. In experience, this boy was a boy. Maul was stronger, faster and more powerful. Unconsciously, he squeezed Obi Wan's shoulder. The Jedi gave no reaction.**_

_** Comfortable in the bath of energy, Maul's good mood was shattered by a shadow looming over them. "What's the point in havin' a slave like that, if you ain't usin' him?" The reptilian hissed. **_

_** Scowling, Maul opened his eyes and sneered at the intruder. "When and where he's used is none of your business. Not for sale."**_

_** The Trandoshan lunged forward and grabbed a fistful of Obi Wan's tunic. "Maybe you'll rent 'im, eh?" He laughed, a nasty hissing sound. Maul's eyes were murderous as a possessive wave washed over him. There was the sound of a charge and then a red beam of deadly light ignited between the lizard and Jedi. **_

_** "Get your filthy fucking tendrils off of my property." His voice was a low growl. "Before I feed this inn with snake soup."**_

_** As the intruder reluctantly backed off, Maul shot the whole room a warning glare. The inn remained silent for a moment before resuming to it's usual state of iniquity. The Sith let out a low growl and sat back. He closed his eyes, pushing his anger down, saving his strength. His concentration broke suddenly as a weight settled on his lap. Maul tensed before opening his eyes. Fucking hell, how could anything be as blue as Obi Wan's eyes? **_

_** "We're drawing too much attention." The Jedi's voice was quiet, face close now that he was straddling the Zabrak. "We should act like we belong."**_

_** Maul sat frozen as soft lips pressed against his, moving slowly. Gentle hands held his face still as he sucked on the Sith's lower lip, fingertips toying with the base of his horns. How did a Padawan learner learn all of this? The weight on his lap shifted as Obi Wan rolled his hips down against his groin. The human let out a tutting noise and nipped near the base of his ear, eliciting a growl from Maul. "Snap out of it, you idiot, and put your hands on me." He whispered.**_

_** Something unhinged in the Sith and his composure fell along with every Code in his Order. He was only allowed to have one attachment: his Master. But nothing, no vengeance, no power, no touch was as electrifying as Obi Wan Kenobi. Maul let out a dangerously low growl and gripped his Jedi by the back of the head with one hand and his ass with the other, claiming that mouth with the ferocity of a wild animal. **_

**BEEP... BEEP... BEEP...**

Maul let out a distressed groan as he bopped Benny on the top of the head. "How do you manage to do that at the best part?" He snapped at the droid.

"At the best part of what, sir?" Benny asked primly.

The Zabrak lifted his head. He'd fall asleep at the work bench again. "A dream, you idiot." His joints popped into place as he slowly stretched. When his body felt limber again he stared intently at the drill sitting on the bench. _Focus. _He thought, drawing a slow breath. The drill shook and rattled as it lifted off the table. Before it rose four inches, it clattered back onto the bench.

Maul let out a heavy sigh. It was worse than yesterday. At this rate, he would never access the Cosmic Force and he'd be doomed to be the eternal failure he was always destined to be. He felt weak and lost and what was worse was that he couldn't even admit it out loud.

Pulling on his boots, he called out. "Benny?"

"Yes, creator?"

"Do me a favor and make sure Master Kenobi's head is alright? He looked like he took quite the tumble yesterday." Maul walked over to the ventilation generator and flipped the switch. "Hope the Jedi get up early." He mused as the fans kicked on.

"Is there anything else you need me to do while you are with Master Bell?" The droid asked, handing his maker a comm.

"Yes." Maul shifted uncomfortably. "Whatever you do, do not tell Kenobi I asked about him. If he's curious, tell him _you_ were concerned, or curious, or whatever."

Benny nodded. "Of course, creator."

Maul checked a few panels before heading towards the gardens for his frustrating therapy. He avoided Ventress, ducking down an alternate hallway. He and Savage spent some time exploring the Temple, looking for livable quarters, so he knew a few secret routes. The morning mist had set in as he stepped outside. The air was cool and wakening. He took in a deep breath and pressed on.

He had suspected the gardens would be more inhabited when the Jedi arrived. He just hadn't realized that _all_ of them liked to meditate in a garden, first thing in the morning. He looked around, seeing Windu, Jinn, Obi Wan, Yoda and the one called Kit Fisto. Yet there was no trace of Wodi.

Maul weighed his option and went with the familiar. Master Yoda sat on the balcony's railing, eyes closed and face serene. "Master Yoda?" He asked quietly.

"Good morning, Lord Maul. Always this late, are you?"

The Zabrak rolled his eyes at the cheeky comment and chose to not indulge. He crossed his arms impatiently. "Have you seen Master Bell? I have to meet with him. He's normally out here, waiting for me."

The little green Master didn't move. "Waiting for you, hm? Because late, you always are?"

"I don't have time for this."

Yoda hopped down from the edge and looked up at him. "Not here, he is. Not with him, will you be meeting."

"I always meet Master Bell out here in the morning." He really did not want to explain this out loud with almost every Jedi in earshot.

"With me, you will be meeting, from now on."

Maul's arms fell numbly at his sides. "No." He stated flatly and quickly went to flee.

"Maul!" The Zabrak stilled impulsively at the tone. "A chance to overcome your pain, I offer you. A chance to help, is all I ask from you. One galactic week."

Maul glanced at the others who were doing their best to not listen and doing a good job at pretending not to. He then locked eyes with Master Yoda. The small creature was wily and got under his skin, which is probably why Wodi picked him. "Fine. One galactic week. That equates to six days on this planet. I'll do this for six days." He conceded.

Yoda smiled and started walking over to the trees on the other side of the gardens. Maul followed, frowning. He did not like the idea of this arrangement. This side of the gardens was more vacant and they settled on the grass, backs against the trees. The Jedi Master inhaled, taking a slow, deep breath. The Sith obediently followed suit, allowing the rising sun to warm his face.

Finally, after a few more relaxing breaths, Yoda rested his hands on his knees and locked eyes with Maul. "How, feel you?"

"Annoyed."

"Hm? Not 'what emotion are you experiencing,' did I ask. How _feel_ you?" The Master repeated.

The Zabrak chewed on the side of his tongue, thinking about the drill he couldn't lift. "I don't know." He answered after a moment.

"Overwhelming, it must be. To live a life so full of revenge and hatred. Painful, it must be." Yoda nodded, eyes closed in concentration. "Much pain, I feel in you, Darth Maul. Pain and guilt."

"Astounding. You've figured it out. Genius. Utterly brilliant." He hadn't meant to spout out his usual sarcasm, but his filters were not operational that early in the morning.

"A shield, your tongue is. Quick and eloquent, it can be." Yoda replied calmly, tone still light and kind. This Jedi was certainly not as quick to anger as Obi Wan. "Away from your pain, you must focus, for a moment. A content memory, focus on. A moment of happiness."

_**"Naboo?"**_

_** "No." Maul shook his head, body warm in the suns. "Okay... Mandalor."**_

_** "Well, that's just cheating." Obi Wan huffed, leaning his back against the Zabrak's. "You know my ship is Mandalorian."**_

_** "Who cares? This is a ridiculous game anyway." He shrugged. "Asinine." **_

_** "Fine. Well, tell me about your family. Do you have any siblings?" The Jedi asked. It had been a week of desert and they were restless. Midday was too hot to travel, so they had stopped to rest. Mos Espa should be close by, maybe a few days away. **_

_** "Probably."**_

_** Maul felt the Jedi shift behind him. "What does that mean, 'probably?'" Obi Wan demanded, voice incredulous.**_

_** "Probably: adverb. In all likelihood." **_

_** The huff brought a small smile to the Zabrak's face. The Jedi twisted to push his shoulder. "I **_**know****_ what the definition of 'probably' is, Maul. I meant what do you mean by 'probably,' you presumptuous beast."_**

_** Maul remained where he was and shrugged. "I mean I haven't been to my village since I was a child. My mother could have made more children. I vaguely remember a baby brother, but her might not even be alive."**_

_** "What about friends? Siblings in bond?" The weight of Obi Wan returned on his back and he found himself leaning into the touch. **_

_** "I have a roommate. I suppose you'd call her my friend." Maul answered. "She's more of a school rival than anything."**_

_** "Smart?" **_

_** "Overly."**_

_** "Is she pretty?" **_

_** Maul snorted at that. "I don't know. Most of the students at the Academy are male and they do sniff around her more than anyone else, so yes. She's... attractive."**_

_** "Ah."**_

_** "What?" When the Jedi didn't answer, he turned. "Seriously, what?"**_

_** "I didn't say anything." Obi Wan replied innocently.**_

_** Maul shoved his shoulder forward and the Jedi spun around. "You did, so!"**_

_** The mock serious expression on the peach colored face broke into a grin. "No, I didn't." When Maul went to grab the little pain in his side, Obi Wan blocked his arms. Laughter erupted from the Padawan as he frantically knocked each grab away, scrambling backwards. Maul lunged forward, a rush of strangely giddy energy flowing through him.**_

Maul's whole body felt relaxed for the first time since he woke. He felt his lip twitching, fighting a smile.

"Have this memory, do you?" Yoda asked. When Maul could only nod, he let out a contented sigh. "Share this memory, would you be willing?"

"Why would you want to know?" He asked skeptically. The Sith did not like giving out personal information.

"To know you better as a person, I wish. Elusive, you have always been to us. Wanted to help you, Obi Wan did. Remember it well, I do." He explained. "Know _you, _I must, to help you."

Maul hesitated, wary of the Jedi and his intentions. Yet, even as he started placing walls between them, his lips moved. "I knew I person for a little while. We were in some deep trouble, especially for him, and we managed to make it... fun?"

"Trouble?"

"My ship crashed in a seedy place and he pulled me out of the sun. His own transport was damaged, but it was a technical issue and he landed well enough. We were in Hutt controlled territory. I was still young and not, technically a Sith Lord. He was..."

"A young Padawan with blue eyes and a pert attitude?" The Jedi offered, knowingly.

Maul resigned with a sigh. "Fine, yes. It was Kenobi."

"'Kenobi?' Not 'Ben?'"

At mention of that name, every bit of warmth in Maul's body fled and the dull ache and regret settled back in. "I never said 'Ben.'" He lied.

"Remember, I do. Called him 'Ben,' when you heard his voice." Yoda countered. "Heard his demanding speech, I did. Name your droid Benny, you did. _You_ are not subtle. A wonderful actor, Obi Wan has always been. Able to see through his mask, I always could. Qui-Gon, as well."

"That memory was a long time ago, Master Yoda. He hates me now, if he hasn't always. As you said, he is a wonderful actor." He wished the mist would lift soon. He felt chilled. "We played the part so well, I was probably swept up into the drama of it all."

"Part?"

"We couldn't waltz into Mos Espa as a Jedi and Assassin. Jabba's guards would have killed him. Or they could have... done things." He faltered for a moment.

_**"If you cry, boy, it will only be more painful."**_

Maul shook his head and stood quickly, anxiety rising. "This won't work, Master Yoda." He said with fatality in his voice. "I know how this is _supposed_ to work. Ser-In tried. Wodi tried. My passion, my drive, without hate and pain is only one thing. There was only one other thing I ever wanted and it probably wasn't even real. I apologize for wasting your time."

"Give up on you, I will not. A waste of time, you are not." Yoda's tone was still calm and relaxed. "Sit, please. Now, with clarity, how feel you?"

Maul's shoulders slumped and he sat back down. "Alone. Lost. Weak."

"Hm... A lonely life, with just two. 'Love to obsession.' That is what the Cosmic said." The green man pondered aloud. "Think you have no one, do you? A brother, yes? A sister in bond, as well? Alone, are you now?"

"I know I have them. And am truly glad that I have them. I'm not sure I'd have made it this far to see you Jedi if not for them. But..." He stopped. The ache was still there. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw his crimes; Every face of every life he took, looming over him. "...the love I long for is gone."

"So sure, are you?" Yoda asked, closing his eyes and taking a calming breath. Maul struggled to do the same. "'Ben.' Know that name, I do. Chosen as his code name, it was."

"What?"

The Master nodded seriously. "Undercover, we had to go, on occasion. Choose a name, all Jedi do, on such missions. Obi Wan Kenobi was Ben to us."

Warmth started to spread from the Zabrak's core. "I called him that, at first, to annoy him. 'Oh Ben Wabi,' I think was what I said at first. He used it as a fake name for missions? Why?"

"Ask, I did not. Hoped you would enlighten me, I had." He said, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't know why he'd keep the name. Our time together on Tatooine was a good memory for me. I can't really speak for him. You would have to ask him yourself." Maul offered.

"A good start, this is. Cooperative, you have been. More cooperative than Wodi had warned. Shared a part of your life, you have. Your turn, it is, to ask. Are you curious about me?"

The Sith's eyes widened in surprise. Wodi never offered anything personal of his own. "Very well, then." He pondered for a moment. "If I work with you, I get to ask about you afterward?"

"Of course."

"Fine. What was Wodi like as a Master to your Padawan?"

"A good question, that is. Hard to read, my master was. Much like Qui-Gon: always willing to help everyone. He was wild and had so many attachments. Yet duty, he always chose. The greater good, yes. Even if it meant risking his life or freedom. Kind. But sad. And relentlessly embarrassing."

"When did he leave the Jedi Temple?" Maul asked, remembering an off handed comment from Wodi the other week.

"A knight with a new Padawan to train, I was. A time of war had come. Asked the Jedi Council for help, the Republic did. Head of the Council Master Wodi Bell declined, regardless of the other Council member's opposition. Later accused of breaking his vows, Wodi left the Temple. Saw him twice, after that, I did. But changed, he was not. One more question."

"Did he really break his vows?"

Yoda held his chin, thinking for a minute. "Always strange, Master Wodi's point of view was. Attachment is against the Jedi Code. Clouds the mind from clear thought, it does. Traveled for many years together, we did. And never did he once choose his attachments over the mission. Meditated for days, yes. So no. Break his own vows of right and wrong, he did not." The impish creature gave him a cheeky smirk. "Hope, I have for you, Lord Maul. Before we meet again, ponder this: fear will keep you from learning from your pain."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." He made to move before a walking stick snapped him on the hand. "Fuck! What was that for?!"

"Not finished, was I. Forgotten your physical training, have you?"

Maul sighed. "About that. I haven't told too many people about it but..." He hesitated, not wanting to admit his failure.

"Know about your emotional dam, I do." Yoda finished for him, tone nonchalant. "Help with that, training will. A brother you have, yes? Or sister to spar with?"

"I _am _getting a little soft." He muttered, glancing at his thin arm. "Who told you about my Force block?"

"Someone who loves you." Damn, that imp could be annoyingly vague. "Go. Breakfast is ready, hm?" The Jedi pointed at the door where Savage was calling out to the groups in the gardens.

Maul stood in the warm, morning sun, feeling lighter. The dull, gnawing throb was still there, but it was not as bothersome as before. Maybe Wodi wasn't a total fool for delegating his problems. He basked in the sunlight for a little longer before heading towards the door. He was so relaxed, he didn't notice the equally distracted Obi Wan blocking his path.

They collided with thud and Maul recoiled away, realizing who it was. The Jedi stepped back, impulsively apologizing.

_** Their movement from the bar to their room was a blur of teeth, lips and hands. Maul kicked the door shut and shoved the Jedi against it, claiming that delicious mouth. He pressed against Obi Wan, fingers digging into the Padawan's hips. He let out a low growl when a hand started tracing the base of one of his horns and bucked.**_

_** Spinning them around, he urged Obi Wan to the bed and shoved him onto his back. Looming over his treat, Maul took a soft earlobe into his mouth and started to nibble and suck. The noises coming from the body below him were intoxicating; little moans and 'ah!'s that lit his blood on fire. He barely registered the boy's words once his lips were free.**_

_** "Maul!" He said breathlessly. "Maul, slow down for a second."**_

_** The Zabrak continued to nip below his ear, tearing at the beige tunic. It caught him off guard when a wave of the Force flipped their positions. Obi Wan straddled his legs as they dangled off the side of the bed. "I said relax." His voice was low and soft as he gently pressed the palm of his hand against Maul's clothed erection.**_

_** The Zabrak threw back his head and let out a moan. The Jedi then gently pulled Maul's trousers down, freeing the red cock. Warm hands wrapped around him and Maul let out a rough moan as they moved up and down, twisting at the end. When the Sith reached out to touch the other's obvious arousal, his hand was batted away. So he leaned back and took in the sight.**_

_** Ben's lips were red and swollen, brighter by the flushed cheeks. His pupils were wide and wild, causing Maul's hips to buck. "Ben..." He moaned out the name and those torturous hands picked up their pace. He wouldn't last long at this rate. As his climax drew near, he sat up and took Obi Wan's face in his hands and pressed his lips desperately against his Jedi's.**_

_** Maul came with a shudder and for a while, held Obi Wan tightly on his lap.**_

When Obi Wan made to flee, Maul shot out a hand to grab the brown fabric of his sleeve. "Ben, please." He said softly. The Jedi froze, not turning to face him. "Just listen to me this once and you never even have to look at me again, I promise."

Slowly, Obi Wan turned. Now that they were alone, the Jedi hid none of his rage. "What could you possibly have to say to me?" He asked slowly.

"I can never make up for what I've done. I'll have to live with that forever. I'm going to do my damnedest to try, though. And I just really needed you to know that what happened all those years ago, on Tatooine? What we did; it was all real to me." The Sith held his breath, hoping for a response, any response.

The Jedi pulled his robe away. "It was real to me too, Maul." He said bitterly. "That's why I just can't forgive you right now. Because every memory from that time is tainted from the blood you spilt. Because that time we had wasn't enough to keep you from breaking my heart and everything else I held dear."

"If it's worth anything, Ben, every face haunts me." Maul offered. "Every fucking time I close my eyes."

Obi Wan allowed a sad smile. "Well, it's a start."

* * *

Daaaaamn, son. That was fun. Let me know what you think! More Obi Wan next chapter, I promise.


	7. 6 Perspective

Thanks for reading, guys! I really would love feedback on it. I know I have some technical mistakes, but I'd like to know how you like the content.

* * *

**True Balance**

Chapter 7

Perspective

Obi Wan entered the mess hall, relieved to see other people. Being alone with Maul was stressful and confusing. He mentally pushed down the horde of emotion and sat down next to Ahsoka Tano. She was conversing quietly with Asajj Ventress and Ser-In at a table. "Hello, ladies."

Ser-In chuckled. "If you knew what they were talking about, you'd never call them 'ladies.'"

"I tend to use the term lightly." He remarked, smirking at her.

"Oh, I forgot how fun you were." She giggled. Despite her affiliations, Ser-In Jinn was always the foe that Obi Wan respected. To his knowledge, she rarely carried out needless killing and her pain was understandable. She was powerful, but her association with Tahl and Qui-Gon kept the Council from training her. That grudge was fed by an at-the-time unknown master and she had a vendetta against Qui-Gon. Yet, she was different now, and somehow completely the same. There was no hate or anguish in her eyes. "Say more fun things."

"I'm getting something to eat before I am sucked into some female-hatched scheme." He shot a knowing look at the other two who didn't bother to hide their guilty grins.

"Just like that!" Ser-In clapped happily as he darted away.

As he approached the trays of fruit and grains, he nodded in greeting to Savage. The yellow Zabrak smirked. "It's never wise to approach a group of females alone." He warned, a hint of humor in his voice.

Obi Wan nodded knowingly. "Oh, I believe I have what you would call a penchant for finding trouble."

"I had guessed." Savage looked the Jedi up and down for a moment. "How's your head?"

"Fine. It was a scratch." He shrugged, gathering a small breakfast. He felt a little scrutinized but let it go, understanding the brother was just being protective. "It's nice to see you down to a reasonable size." He mused, playful.

The Sith let out a bark of a laugh. "Oh, I see it now."

"See what?" Obi Wan demanded.

"Nothing. Just tell me this, do you always make a habit of pleasantly insulting people?" He asked lightly.

The Jedi shrugged.

_**"What did he just say?!" The monster of a man swung his meaty knuckles back sharply, colliding with Obi Wan's face. The Jedi could feel his cheekbone fracture as the weight of the blow knocked him to the ground.**_

_** He heard the buzz of a light saber and the dull thud of a massive body hitting the floor. He barely glanced at the dead man before he was roughly hauled to his feet by a furious looking Zabrak. A gloved hand clamped tightly over his mouth. The pain in his cheek made him squeak quietly. **_

_** "Keep your mouth shut." He growled. "Your wit is **_**cute **_**when it's just me, slave, but not in public. Don't. Do it. Again. Yes?" **_

_** Obi Wan could barely manage a nod and Maul shoved him violently toward their room, tossing a coin on the counter. The Jedi was unceremoniously thrown through the door and then pushed down into a sitting position on the bed. "Is there something wrong with you? Are you forgetting where we are and what you're pretending to be?" The Sith demanded, pulling a med kit out of his pack. He sat next to Obi Wan and inspected the bruise that was starting to form on his face. "Didn't anyone teach you to bite your tongue?"**_

_** "Oh, several times." Obi Wan sat obediently as Maul massaged a cool cream on his cheek with a towel. "Never sunk in, I'm afraid." He said, feigning disparity. **_

_** He saw a smirk flicker onto the tattooed face before disappearing. "He would have killed you, had I not killed him first. Where's your self preservation?"**_

_** "Must be in my other boots." He retorted.**_

_** "You're an idiot."**_

_** Obi Wan shrugged. "He was drinking top shelf liquor. He could have afforded to pay for me if I was damaged."**_

_** That one didn't seem to amuse the Zabrak who sat glaring at him. The Jedi shifted uncomfortably. Maul looked at the wound once more and then sighed heavily. "Hondo better show his face tonight." **_

_** "I'm sorry. I'll keep quiet from now on, I promise." The Padawan placed a hand on the Zabrak's arm, squeezing it. Yellow eyes bore into his as he smiled. Leaning in, Obi Wan placed as soft, dry kiss on Maul's lips. "Patience, my dear."**_

Obi Wan sat down with his food at an empty table and stared dully at the fruit. Memories he had long since suppressed were reemerging since he woke. It was disarming, to say the least, just to see Maul again. But now that the Sith was uncorrupted, he seemed lost. The Jedi tried to remember if he ever learned exactly when Maul was taken by Sidious but he was coming up blank.

A cup clattered onto the table next to him and he twitched in surprise as Ser-In sat next to him, a cunning smile on her lips. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you girls want, I am not in. I know all three of you, and corrupted or not, you're still mischievous." He pointed his fork at her to get the point across.

"Nothing is being planned that isn't beneficial, I swear. And besides, that's not why I'm addressing you. Finish up your breakfast and meet me at the first coded door you came across when you arrived here." She took a deep gulp from her cup.

"Whatever for?"

She clapped him hard on the back as she rose from her seat. "Training, my dear. Training." And with a smile, she left.

"Ha!"

The short laugh made him whip his head around. Maul was sitting with Savage at the table behind him. "What?" The Jedi snapped.

"Nothing. But you may need a warning, as I have lived with that unhinged she-monster. Watch her left side. She'll try and strike you randomly and she's ambidextrous." He responded sincerely. His expression darkened, however, when Obi Wan merely glared.

"Thanks." He said shortly before bussing his bowl and plate and quickly walking out.

The Sith Lady was waiting for him at the outer most energy shield. He strode up to her, remembering quickly just how tall she was. Both of her parents were over six feet, close to seven, so it made sense that the Lady Jinn was a looming, thin giant.

"Nice of you to join me, Master Kenobi." She smiled at him. "Shall we?" The shield dropped and he followed her out.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Somewhere private, so there are no snooping eavesdroppers. It's easier to open up when there isn't an audience, don't you agree?" She leapt deftly up the ruins.

"Is this therapy?" He asked, accusingly.

She laughed. "This is more like story-telling, Kenobi." She grabbed Obi Wan's hand as his foot gave way under a dislodged rock. "I will tell you of my people, to help you better understand the situation and what it will take to succeed."

"Thank you." He said as he hopped to more stable ground. "Why do we need such privacy for that?"

"Oh, my dear little spitfire." She laughed. "How can someone so intelligent need such explaining? We need privacy because what I plan to divulge to you is relevant to, not only _my_ incredibly personal life, but others as well."

"Oh." She must have meant Maul. "You were the friend he told me about."

"Oh good. I was beginning to wonder if you had any deduction skills. Yes, we were bunked in the same room at the Academy."

"What was this Academy?" Maul had never told him the name of his school or what it specialized in. He was beginning to think it was not a pleasant place.

"The Academy is the name of the school. It trained the best assassins in the Galaxy and it was also highly illegal."

They passed a large door way and Obi Wan peered in. "A Library!" He stopped and felt an excited jolt through his veins. To think of all the mysteries this room held. It even had primitive hard copy books. "Can we go in here?"

"Afterward, yes. It's a little unstable in certain areas. According to Nubs, the ceiling is falling in one place and the floor is crumbling in two others." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come along. So Maul told you about the Academy? That's surprising. He's not so open."

"It took some... persuasion." He explained, taking one last longing look at the labyrinth of information before pressing on.

A knowing grin spread across her face. "Wore him down, did you?" She asked, chuckling.

"It was more like a game of exchange. I told him something, and then he told me something. He wouldn't answer a few questions and I wouldn't either." He answered. "Can I ask you something of a sensitive nature?"

"Absolutely."

He hesitated for a moment. "Are you really over your revenge against Qui-Gon?" He asked.

Ser-In stopped abruptly. Her eyes locked his and it was almost like looking at his old Master's face. She, for the first moment since he arrived, held a serious expression. "If anything, Kenobi, I regret every act of vengeance I committed. I see them as crimes and that's exactly what they were: crimes. We all have died with our crimes. The Force has chosen all of us to start over. I choose to use this time to fix the relationship that I longed for while I laid awake for hours in the night."

That had struck a chord in Obi Wan and he thought about what Maul had said earlier. _'__I can never make up for what I've done. I'll have to live with that forever__.' _He pushed the memory down. "I'm glad for you, Ser-In. I'm sure Qui-Gon would be happy to get to know his daughter."

"He's always been a sentimental old man." She smiled again and resumed their journey.

"So why can't we just do this in the library?" He asked.

"Isn't patience supposed to be a Jedi trait?" She huffed. "I would, but a certain red pain in the ass tends to loiter in there. I'm certain that it might upset the both of you for him to overhear us."

"Good point."

They finally reached a small room with four round, cushioned meditation chairs. The room was lit by the sun through a set of large bay windows. She sat, cross-legged, on a chair and gestured at the one closest to her. He sat and relaxed.

"So what have you tell me that is so sensitive?" He asked, facing her.

"Well, Ben... May I call you 'Ben?'" She smirked at his shocked expression. "I only had a few months left with him after he showed up late from a kill. Maul was never late. In that time, I poked and pried and begged to know why he was _so_ late. But he wouldn't give. He was a brick wall. But we lived in a small room and he might not have realized that name would slip from his lips every night. I could barely hear it, but I could make it out."

Heat bombarded Obi Wan's face. "You must be joking."

"Oh, darling, if only it were. He never said anything else. That is until after he woke when he told me your real name and then nothing more. Wodi's been trying to get him to talk, but he just won't. I wonder if Yoda was a good choice."

Obi Wan chuckled in spite of his current discomfort. "If anyone can make that stubborn beast talk, it's Yoda."

"Your confidence is assuring. May I ask you a question?" Her tone was light and cheery.

"Sure." He said tentatively.

"Was your childhood as an initiate enjoyable?"

He relaxed at the abrupt change of subject. "I suppose so. It was exciting and there were definite highlights. So yes, I had an enjoyable childhood. Well, not counting the few months before I was almost doomed for farm life."

"Be glad you didn't. Sidious would have sought you out. And believe me, you would not have enjoyed that." Her face grew solemn. "He found me there, in the Agricorps as a child. I must have been seven at the oldest. A fire was spreading through the field and he saved me from it. I suspect, now, that he was the one to cause the fire in the first place. It killed a few of the others. I remember hearing them screaming in the flames. He brought me to a house on Naboo and I was raised with the name Sherry. I worked in his house as a maid, but in the dark of night, he trained me as Obsidian. There were times he'd be off, doing his work as a politician and as a Sith apprentice. I was a secret to all."

"He was only an apprentice?" Obi Wan asked.

She nodded. "As Asajj was to Dooku, I was to Sidious. When I was old enough, I was sent to the Academy to live. He'd stop by and give instructions. Every time before he'd leave, he would tell me, 'Obsidian. I am a ghost here. Speak to no one of me.' I suspected he had sway in the school but I never questioned it."

"Why not?"

"Because when you question your Master, in the Sith, you are rewarded with pain. What this pain entailed was up to his mood and the audacity of your words. Sometimes, it was a quick backhand. Other times, it was a broken arm or a fractured knee. The older I got, the worse it became." Her golden-green eyes darkened, pain clear in her brow. "He taught me to hate everything. And when we say everything, we mean it. He wanted us to hate the Jedi, free people, ourselves, and even him. And did I _hate _him. Revenge, I understood. Innocence slaughtered, however..."

"I'm sorry you had to endure that." He offered sincerely. "If it had been up to me, you would have been trained in the Temple."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Ben." She smiled sadly. "I had one refuge. And it was a hard path to follow. When I turned fourteen, they bunked me with a tattooed, red creature with horns."

"Tattoos?" His eyes widened. "At fourteen?!"

She shook her head grimly. "Ten. Maul was skittish around me at first. But after a while, we grew on each other. He was small enough for me to throw around but strong enough to put up a fight. He was anti-social enough for me to embarrass but smart enough to keep up. We were close, by the end of it all."

"That would be amusing, watching you toss Maul around." He used his humor to lighten the air.

Ser-In laughed. "If he ever gets out of this slump, you just may get to see that." She took a long look at Obi Wan before continuing. "We had the same classes and training days. For a few years, we were the most frightening duo in the entire Academy. He told me about his father. I told him about my employer. We never gave names. It was important that we never gave a name to anyone."

"Or pain?"

"Or worse." Her eyes dulled for a moment and Obi Wan recognized the expression. He swallowed the bile creeping up his throat. "Did he... assault you sexually?"

"The Sith, under the modern Code, were sadistic, lustful, driven and malicious. We get that way for a reason. Under the old Temple's Code, they were passionate, loving and protective. Unfortunately, I didn't learn this until after I died."

"A few months after I met Maul?" He remembered when threats suddenly stopped coming and Ser-In Jinn disappeared.

"Yes."

He hesitated. "How did you die?"

She let out a heavy sigh. "When Maul turned seventeen, we were both called to Coruscant. I was shocked to see him arrive in the same place I was told to go. Before we could even approach each other, my Master appeared. 'I have trained you both,' he said, 'and only one can live. Kill each other... or I kill you both.'"

"What!?" Obi Wan was flabbergasted. When Maul spoke of his roommate, the Jedi could just tell how much he cared for her. "Do _not _tell me he killed you!"

She stared at him for a while, scrutinizing. "We had no choice. It was live or die. We fought. It was intense as we slashed and parried. I knocked his saber away and as I brought down the killing blow, I stopped. I couldn't. I couldn't kill the only person in this Galaxy I could relate to, that I could care for. 'Kill him!' he yelled. 'Now!' I just stood there, staring at Maul." She stopped for a moment.

"What happened?"

"In my stupor, my best and only friend reached out slowly and turned the beam. I was impaled, right through the chest." She shook her head, smile ironic. "The last thing I said to him was 'I forgive you.' I let him win. Before the black, I could hear his voice, distantly screaming, roaring in anguish."

Obi Wan's tears were a surprise to him and he wiped his face with his sleeve. "When did you come back?"

"I'm not sure that I fully left. I woke in the same warehouse, fireworks dancing in my eyes. I was on fire. _Come to me. _A voice had said. _You will find your passion. _And as I rose, I could see it all. I could see the image of Maul attacking Sidious, my old Master's cackling laugh and I knew my bond brother was gone; replaced with an anguished, jaded, killing machine."

"Weren't you angry?" He asked.

She shook her head slowly. "No. I was sad. I was sad for him. I knew it was just the start of his torment and I wept viciously for him."

"Did you ever see him after you woke?"

"I saw him. He never saw me. I think he glimpsed my shadow once. But after the initial shock, he shook it off." The Sith Lady rifled through the pouch on her belt and produced two nutrient sticks. "Hungry?"

He took one gladly. "Thank you."

"You didn't eat much at breakfast." She observed.

He raised a brow at her sceptically. "I thought this wasn't therapy."

She smirked, pale eyes playful. "Call it a 'game of exchange.'" She countered with his own words.

He huffed at his defeat. "Well done. Very well. I was preoccupied."

Her smirk irritated him. "By what?" She sounded as if she were on the edge of laughter.

_**The heat of Maul's fingers set his skin on fire as they gripped his naked hips tightly. Obi Wan keened as teeth latched onto his shoulder, raking his nails down the tattooed back.**_

"Memories." He answered vaguely.

"You are really good at deflection, did you know that?"

"I've been told."

It was an old fashioned stare down as they sat in tense silence. A devious grin broke across her face. "Judging by your shade of red, I'm guessing this is an 'intimate' memory? Hm?" She leaned in.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked, not ready for the question. "I hardly see how that's any of your business."

"So, 'yes.'" She stated bluntly. "I guessed as such. Maul told me a lot about himself in the years we were friends. But he would never talk about you. We had a rule in the Sith: You have only one attachment. It coincided with the Rule of Two: There can only be two; a master and an apprentice. Now, I imagine Sidious' master allowed him to train a young person because his master was old and close to death. I can't find any other reason."

He frowned, trying to take in the information. "But why train two?"

She let out a weighted sigh. "For the enjoyment of pitting us against each other. I even imagine he had us bunked together so we could bond."

"That's just vile!" Obi Wan felt the nausea return. He didn't want to hear anymore. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are not stable, Obi Wan Kenobi. You harbor guilt and resentment from your old life instead of addressing it. I watched you from the trees, in the gardens. I watched you in the mess hall. I need you to listen to these stories because you don't realize the consequences of your actions."

"You want to talk about consequence?!" He rose to his feet. "The pain he caused! The blood he shed! The betrayal of my trust! All of it, thrown away like garbage! And for what?!"

She remained calm, but her eyes were dangerous, wild like an animal. When she spoke, her voice was soft and slow. "Maul has been under the influence of Sidious from the age of _four_ until a few weeks ago. The very fact that he didn't _kill _you both times he met you before you cut him in half is astounding to me. He very well could have risen to be the most powerful Sith in the Galaxy." He held her gaze as she paused. "But it was you and he didn't win. He always won, except against me. He never faulted on a kill, save one: you. We Sith had another rule: If you see a Jedi, you kill it. No exceptions."

The rage fled from his body and all that was left guilt. "Four years old?"

She nodded. "Four years old."

"But, that's..."

"Horrifying." She finished. "Are you beginning to see my concern? 'Love to obsession.' That is when happens when someone is corrupted. I was only so intent on getting to my Father because I loved him. I longed to be his daughter. Sidious exploited that and turned my love into obsession. You don't think Sidious suspected Maul's feelings? He was different after that mission. He was more passionate. If anything, he might have even been on his way to the pure Cosmic Force. But it was all yanked from under his feet when he killed me. He was completely under his Master's influence. By the time he met you again on Naboo, the Maul you knew was a ghost."

"The Maul I knew..."

_**"Did you do these yourself?" Obi Wan traced the tattoos on Maul's chest as they laid in the small bed. The Sith was laying on his back with a firm arm around the Padawan, eyes closed but awake.**_

_** "Somebody else applied them, but I made the designs." He answered vaguely. **_

_** Obi Wan rested his chin lightly on the Zabrak's ribs. "So, your natural skin color is..."**_

_** "Red." Maul frowned at the resulting chuckle. "What?!" He demanded, tone sharp.**_

_** "Nothing." He said, innocently. He let out a small yelp of surprise as he was pulled on top of the other man.**_

_** "Stop doing that!" Maul commanded, pinching hard at the pale thighs.**_

_** Obi Wan started to laugh as he tried to squirm away. "Doing what?"  
**_

_** "**_**That!**_**"**_

_** "I'm not doing anything!" He insisted, gasping between laughs.**_

_** Maul let out an irritated growl and sat up, pulling Obi Wan into a searing kiss.**_


	8. 7 Peace

Thanks for reading guys. This one gets a little angsty, as a warning.

* * *

**True Balance**

Chapter 8:

Peace

_**Maul watched the sleeping face. He was intent on memorizing every shadow and every highlight. Obi Wan slept quietly, curled against the Zabrak. His Padawan braid was untied and tickling his shoulder each time the boy shifted. He marveled at how peaceful the fair face looked; as if there was no danger and no fear.**_

_** That's what perturbed Maul most: Obi Wan never seemed afraid. Even when the Padawan was almost eaten in the desert, he remained calm. It was a side of him that the Sith feared. He let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head. He must be getting tired. He shouldn't fear this little bird. **_

_** Obi Wan stirred a moment and Maul froze. When it was obvious he was still asleep, Maul relaxed and continued to stare. What made this little bird tremble in fear? He wondered. What would it take? **_

THWACK!

"WHAT THE _FUCK?!_" Maul shot off his cot, clutching his calf. Yoda stood there, walking staff in hand.

"Midday, it is. Why are you sleeping?" The Master asked, frowning. "Told you to train, I did."

The Sith sat on his cot, rubbing his leg. "I agreed to do your therapy, not to become your new Padawan." He snapped. His eyes were sore with sleep and he had a headache. Maul was not in the state to deal with the imp.

"Part of your therapy, training is. Need exercise, you do. Thin like a bird's legs, you are." Yoda teased, poking Maul's other leg with his staff.

Maul lightly kicked the badgering weapon away. "I don't have the energy to train. And I have to fix the boilers tonight." The excuses fell from his lips and he knew the reaction he was going to get.

THWACK!

"Bleeding hell! Stop doing that!"

The Jedi merely let out a 'harumph' and gave him a scathing look.

"Is there some secret code you're trying to transmit to me telepathically? Because I could swear you think I should know why you keep hitting me." Maul crossed his legs, hiding them from the vicious staff.

Yoda sighed. "Sleeping during the day; a sign of depression, it is. Feeling light, you were, when I left you this morning. What changed?" He demanded.

Maul rubbed his eyes roughly. "I don't know."

"Lie."

"FINE! Things are... chilly between Ben and me and it's... doing things." He conceded. Even as he spoke, he could feel the weight settling in his chest. "I'm hungry and I can't eat. I'm not even tired and I can't keep my eyes open. I feel like I'm breathing fucking water all the time. This isn't fear or hatred or anything else I've dealt with before."

"Depression, it is called. Heal from a bed, you cannot." He noted. "Come. Prepared food, your brother did. Eat, you must."

Maul didn't move. His limbs felt numb and heavy. "Just leave me alone, Master Yoda. I know you don't want to give up on me but..." The image of an icy blue glare was seared in his mind. "...I just want to fix the Temple and then fade away. It's what's best for everyone." He laid back down, not facing the Jedi; not able to meet that pitying stare.

He lay still until he heard a small sigh and the clacking of the staff as Yoda left the generator room. When the door closed, the weight in his chest pushed out a strangled cry from his lips. He fought the stinging in his eyes, not allowing himself to shed a tear. He wouldn't. He hadn't wept since he was a boy.

"Creator?"

The droid's voice made Maul's chest tighten in frustration. "Go away, Benny." He warned with a growl.

He could hear the boosters, allowing Benny to hover. "But Creator, you never sleep this much. You should get up and take on a task." He said encouragingly.

"I said GO AWAY!" Maul spun, arm outstretched and his knuckles connected with metal. The little robot collided with the work table and fell to the floor. In moments, Benny rebooted and regained altitude.

"I apologize, Creator. I will find other work to do."

Maul stared at the door, regret pooling in his stomach. Flopping back down, he fell into a fitful sleep.

_**"You will regret this failure." His Master's voice was low and sinister.**_

_** Maul felt the Force clamp around his throat and lift him off of his feet. He grabbed at his throat, finding nothing to pull away. He squirmed and flailed, gasping for air. Darkness.**_

**Maul.**

"Maul!"

The Sith bolted upright in the cot, clutching his own throat. When he realized he was free to breathe, Maul took a few unstable breaths and looked over at Obi Wan Kenobi.

The Jedi was kneeling next to him, brows furrowed. Benny hovered behind him, carrying a tray of grains, fruit, a protein stick and a cup. "Did you _hit_ Benny?" He demanded, scandal in his voice.

"What?!" He responded, feeling the scratch of his throat. When was the last time he had some water? Last night? "How would you know that?"

Obi Wan huffed. "When he came up to me, his boosters were shorting slightly. When I asked about it, he wouldn't say. So when I asked why he wouldn't say, he told me that he was programmed only talk to the Creator and someone named Oh Ben Wabi about your 'personal matters.' I told him that I was Ben and he informed me that you became irate and hit him. He then said that it was probably due to your lack of nutrition." He glared, blue eyes dark in the dim lights. "Why aren't you eating?"

"You can't hate me and then lecture me about my habits." Maul countered, surprised at the acid in his tone.

The Jedi let out an exasperated sigh. "I never said that I hated you, Maul."

"Well it sure feels like it!" He snapped, a little too loud.

Kenobi didn't flinch. "Do you always sleep this much?" When Maul didn't answer, he grabbed the Zabrak by the front of his tunic and hauled him to his feet. Marching him to the desk, he shoved the underweight Sith onto the stool. Maul didn't fight back. But his stomach turned when the tray of food clattered onto the desk in front of him. "Eat."

"I'm not hungry."

Obi Wan huffed, grabbed the protein bar and ripped off a piece. Then he pushed it into the other man's mouth. When he made to spit it out, a hand clamped over his mouth tightly. "I _don't_ hate you. And I certainly don't want you to die." Maul stopped struggling for a moment and looked up at those sapphire orbs. "I know that I've been harboring some... resentment. I took it out on you and didn't give you a chance. Now, let me make it clear to you that I am not even remotely ready to strike up that fling we had. But I'm willing to give a little. I'm sorry for being so harsh. And you called me 'Ben' first. I shouldn't have taken that away."

Maul chewed the piece of food and swallowed. The hand left his face but their gaze held. "Why the change of heart?"

"I gained a new perspective." The Jedi hesitated for a moment, eyes filled with worry. "What were you dreaming about?"

The question was expected, but Maul still flinched slightly. He tore a small piece of protein and chewed on it. "Nope."

Obi Wan huffed again, leaning against the desk, arms crossed casually. "I answered your question." He complained.

"Yes, you did. And you did it the way you always do: vaguely." The cup had water with fruit in it. It felt amazing against his parched throat. "Tell me, Ben, is that a usual Jedi trait: half-truths?"

The human frowned. He pushed himself away from the desk suddenly and Maul felt a panic in his stomach. He grabbed the brown robe by the back. "Don't -!"

Obi Wan stopped and took a slow breath. He turned and faced the Sith. "I'm sorry. You just basically quoted someone else and it stirred up a few emotions." He nodded at Benny. "Want me to fix him?"

"You think you can?" Maul asked, the grains were sweet and spicy. Savage must have known it was for him. "Go ahead, if you're feeling brave." A few minutes passed and Maul pushed down the anxiety of the question he was itching to ask. "It was that Duchess, wasn't it?"

"Satine." He sighed, tinkering with the turned off Benny. "Her name was Satine. And yes, she once called me a 'collection of half-truths and hyperbole.' It's a sensitive subject."

"So you _were_ involved with her."

A small smile played at the end of the Jedi's lips. "I loved her. I would have married her, had she said the word." Then his blue eyes saddened, his hands stilling. "But she said nothing until it was too late."

Maul mentally scolded himself for bringing it up as the guilt killed his appetite. "I shouldn't have taken her from you." He said quietly, not meeting Obi Wan's gaze. "I'm sorry for causing you that pain and taking her life."

A hand settled on his shoulder. "I can see that now. Thank you." Maul stared at the fruit and the hand gave his shoulder a little squeeze. "Maul, look at me?"

He slowly turned and their eyes locked. The Jedi Master's beauty staggered him. He was so soft, but had the most determined jaw and spectacular eyes. Those eyes searched his and he was drowning in them. "You don't feel angry or hateful at all?" He asked seriously.

Maul knew this question was coming. Wodi never asked it, prideful in his work. But when the other Jedi arrived, he knew it was only a matter of time before he'd have to answer it. "No, Ben. I don't. I feel a lot of things: pain, sadness, anxiety, even joy from time to time. I've been frustrated. But it fizzles out. And there are others that I don't even understand; emotions that I was never taught to have. And when I did have them, it was brainwashed out of me. Everything just seems... foreign. Even Ser-In."

"Even me?" Obi Wan seemed curious but tentative.

He looked down at the neat stack of artwork. Yoda must have looked through all of them at some point. "_Except_ you." He reached for the stack and started rifling through them, scattering paper around the desk. He ignored Kenobi's huffing as he reached his goal. He held up the chalk portrait. "See? You're exactly the same to me."

Obi Wan reached out, hand shaking slightly and took the paper. His eyes were wide and his lips were ajar. Maul fought the urge to kiss them. "When...?"

"Two weeks ago, I think. It seems like it was ages ago."

Wonder filled the Jedi's face and he smiled down at his image. "This is beautiful, Maul. I can't believe you did this from memory." He looked up at the Sith, a hopeful glint in his eye.

"Keep it." He offered. "If you want to."

"Thank you." He beamed at the art again before glancing at the tray on the table. "Eat the fruit." He commanded.

"What are you, my handler?"

"Basically. Someone has to make sure you don't starve yourself." Obi Wan countered cheekily.

Maul scoffed. "Benny's not the only one who ratted me out. Master Yoda talked to you, didn't he?" He took a sizable bite out of the orange fruit, frowning at the taste. He apparently did not care for this one.

"Actually, no. Master Yoda doesn't break a social contract like therapy. He wouldn't reveal anything, except to the Council in an urgent threat. I guess Wodi would be his only confidant right now. Are you going to tell me about your dream now?"

"Is it your turn already?" He deflected, using their game as a shield. It didn't work.

"Yes. What was the dream you were having when I came in?" Kenobi was always unrelenting.

Maul sighed and put down the fruit. "Fine. One time, a few years after I became 'Lord Maul,' I failed a mission. It wasn't a little mistake. This was one massive fuck up. My Master choked me until I passed out. It's a common dream."

"It's a nightmare."

"So, if the Imp didn't talk to you, who did?" He asked, wondering who kept talking about him.

Obi Wan took in a sharp breath. "I shouldn't say. Promise you won't be mad at them?"

The Sith let out a resigned sigh. "Just tell me."

"Guess."

"Ser-In?"

"Nope."

Maul scratched his chin. "Wodi?"

Obi Wan shook his head. "Who does everyone see three times a day, without fail?"

Maul frowned, thinking. "At meals... Savage. Savage told you?" He felt his lips turn down in a scowl. "Why would he do that?"

"Because he's concerned. Remember, you shouldn't be mad at him. He was only looking out for you. And for good reason. What were you going to do, starve yourself to death?" At his silence, the Jedi's eyes darkened. "That what you were going to do, wasn't it?"

"Ben, don't-"

"No, Maul! You were going to let yourself die after what Wodi sacrificed to bring you back? You were going to waste this opportunity to make everything right? You were going to leave me again?!" He grabbed the Zabrak by the shoulders and shook him slightly. "Why are you so damned selfish!?"

Maul stared into the depths of Obi Wan's bright blue eyes, choking on his words.

_**"Get on the fucking ship!"**_

_** "Maul!" Obi Wan called from the hatch. "Come on!"**_

"MAUL!" A sharp shake and he was back to reality. Kenobi looked angry and worried, brows knit together. "Maul, you owe me. You owe me at least this: you are not allowed to kill yourself! Do you understand me?!"

The Sith nodded numbly.

Obi Wan studied his face for a moment before releasing his shoulders and leaning back. "When was the last time you tried to exercise?"

"I haven't."

"Well, you need to change that immediately. I wouldn't recommend any of your Sith comrades as a training partner. They are far too..." He trailed off, not finding a polite way to make his point.

"Ridiculing and emasculating?" Maul offered, trying to lighten the mood.

Obi Wan smirked, eyes warm. "Blunt... but accurate." They chuckled. "We need to find you someone who in nonjudgemental and in your style. Light, agile and a natural teacher... perfect!" He snapped his fingers. Standing straight, he picked up the tray. "In case you didn't know, it's past lock up and you've been power napping for weeks. Enjoy this last nap because when you're done with Yoda in the morning, you'll be meeting me in the training rooms. Sound good?"

Maul stood. "Fine. And I'n not really tired right now. I actually should fix the boiler if we ever want to clean ourselves properly." He sighed at the idea of the project. "And thank you, Obi Wan. I needed the perspective."

The beautiful face broke into a brilliant smile. "I have hope for you, Maul. Don't let me down."


	9. 8 Healing

**True Balance**

Chapter 9:

Healing

Obi Wan woke, rested and ready for the day. It was early and he basked in the flow of cool morning air as he stepped out into the gardens. The mist was light and the sun was piercing the clouds. Qui-Gon was already seated on a bench. He wasn't meditating, judging by his posture.

The younger Jedi sat next to him, arms in his sleeves. "Beautiful morning." He commented.

Qui-Gon smiled in agreement. "Indeed it is, Obi Wan. You look energized today. Everything sinking in?" His former Master was regarding him with light concern.

"I'm doing well, Master. It's been difficult and I fear the real trials are only ahead of us. But I feel we may be on the right track." As he heard the words, he truly started to believe them. His proof walked into sight a few minutes later.

Maul left his outer robe in the generator room, donning his tunic and slacks. He glanced at the two on the bench before turning towards the other side of the balcony.

"So, how are you doing, Master Qui-Gon?" Obi Wan asked, gazing out at the morning landscape. It was breath-taking with it's array of vivid colors. The Temple of Balance was built to greet the morning.

"I am well, my boy." He answered, sighing contentedly. "I foresaw this in death so it has been easy for me to cope. I've been working with Master Windu, to help him cope with the transition. Changing a lifetime of Codes is taxing on a spirit."

"I'm sure Master Windu will do well. He's a stubborn man but he'll adapt." The younger man gave him a sidelong glance, wanting to ask about something sensitive in subject.

As usual, Qui-Gon sensed his anxiety and sighed. "After all these years, are you still so tentative around this? Just ask."

"Did you speak with Ser-In yet?" He blurted out. He felt his face heat in a blush at his childish behavior. But something about sitting next to his old Master, discussing the Jedi, made him feel so young.

The stern face broke into a soft grin. "Yes, Padawan, I did. We spoke last night for a long time. I do believe I was right to think that someone warped her mind. It is a relief to know that her spirit is pure again."

"It's a good chance for a new start." Obi Wan added. "She's not what I remembered."

"She's exactly what I remembered; willful, passionate, beautiful, and intelligent. She's just aiming those things in a productive and creative way, rather than destructive. And you're right: This is a time for new starts. And not just for them, but for us." The older Master's voice was trembling ever so that is was barely noticeable. "Obi Wan, I have never had a Padawan who has filled me with more pride than you. You were cheeky and trouble prone and Force, did you know when to put your foot in your mouth. But I've never had any one more loyal at my side. I'm glad we have more time."

"I'm glad, too, Master. There were a lot of times where I could have used your help. You took me when no one else would. And I had the title of 'Negotiator' during the Clone Wars, I would have you know. I gained it for my charm and successful parleys." He huffed, poking the taller man's shoulder.

"I see why Yoda likes you so much." Qui-Gon said, chuckling.

He gave his Master a skeptical look. "He does not. He teases me, unrelentingly. I make a grammar mistake and he calls me on it."

"That's how I know. Yoda's fond of wit and you have that in overabundance. And when I was struggling with the idea of taking on an apprentice, Yoda harassed me endlessly to pick you."

Obi Wan smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear it. I'm quite fond of the little Master myself. It's rather cumbersome when people dance around the truth."

"Well that's just an ironic statement, coming from you."

They sat there, chatting comfortably. The morning mist rose early and the sun turned the Gardens into a fairytale scene. The weather was so radiant, Savage, Asajj and Benny carried out breakfast to the balcony.

Everyone, for the first time, was in the same area. Wodi and Ser-In sat on the outskirts of the group, sitting unusually close. Obi Wan made a mental note of that. Aayla and Mace chatted with Yoda. Maul was eyeing his brother suspiciously and the Jedi silently prayed the red brother would understand. Asajj was serving with Benny, laughing with Kit over a joke Ahsoka made. It was a very surreal moment for him, watching as Sith and Jedi shared a morning meal in the sun.

He went up to get some fruit and Savage gave him a meaningful look. "I want to be mad at you. But for some reason, he's not angry that I talked."

Obi Wan gave him a sympathetic smile. "He's stubborn but he's not stupid. He knows you did it out of love." He said reassuringly. "Next time, whip him into shape yourself. It's rather satisfying."

The yellow brother laughed and shook his head. "You may be right about that, Kenobi."

Obi Wan saw Maul sitting by Yoda, who must have finished his conversation with Mace and Aayla. He poured a cup of tea and sat with the unlikely pair. Maul gave him an accusing look and Obi Wan slapped on some feigned innocence. "What?"

"I'm eating. You don't need to monitor me." He remarked, holding up his bowl in display.

"I'm just sitting, enjoying a meal with my old Master." The Jedi gestured to Yoda who gave him a smirk and a shake of the head.

Maul pointed at Master Jinn who was listening to Savage tell a story. "I thought he was your Master."

"I was his Padawan but Yoda is the one who trains the younglings before they become Padawans." He explained, popping a berry in his mouth. He raised a brow at the Sith who's gaze seemed a little too focused on his lips. "He taught me all the basics."

"And a terror to have, you were." Yoda remarked, sipping his tea.

Obi Wan smirked. "I'm going to take that as affection and my queue to leave." He stood and turned to join Ahsoka. "Eat some fruit, Maul. A bowl of nuts and seeds isn't balanced eating." The Jedi chuckled, feeling the scowl aimed at the back of his head.

"Hey, Ahsoka." He smiled as he approached the Togruta. She was sitting with Master Secura. He gave the Master a small bow. "Aayla, good morning."

"Good morning, Master Kenobi. I had forgotten how handsome you looked without the beard." She remarked, giving him a playful smile.

Ahsoka chuckled lightly, eyes raking over his face. "I have to say, Master, it does look good. I don't think I'd ever seen you without it."

Obi Wan stroked his chin, sort of missing the bristle. "Well, I hadn't given it any thought. I wonder if Wodi even has a razor."

"Well he must, considering he doesn't have any facial hair." Aayla countered. She looked up and caught a glance from Master Windu. "Excuse me."

Obi Wan and Ahsoka bowed as the Twi'lek walked away. Once they were alone, he leaned in. "I need a favor, Ahsoka."

She smiled brightly. "Anything for you, Master Kenobi."

"Obi Wan." He offered his hand. "We're all equal now."

.

The auxiliary training room was on the smaller side, but it was vacant. Luckily, the others used the larger, better lit ones for their own training. Obi Wan had cleared away the debris and swept off the mats. As he admired his hard work, the door opened and Maul walked in.

"So, we get the reject room." He said bluntly.

"You really want Savage _and_ Ventress to see you in your 'rusty' mode?" When the Zabrak didn't answer he crossed his arms. "I didn't think so. More importantly, I found your perfect sparring partner. Maul, meet Ahsoka Tano."

Maul stepped back a few paces when Ahsoka walked over to them. "Wow. You weren't kidding." She said, a bemused grin on her face.

The Sith shot him a glare. "What did you tell her?!"He demanded.

Obi Wan shrugged. "That due to your species, you're... unsettled around women."

"Unsettled?" His tone was deadpan. Rubbing his face in frustration, he sighed roughly. The Jedi could tell that he was uncomfortable and anxious.

"Oh, come on, Maul. She has a similar style to yours, she won't distract you and she won't belittle your efforts. Just give it a try." Obi Wan begged, using his most charming puppy eyes.

A frustrated sigh was his answer and the Jedi knew he had won. "Very well, Ahsoka Tano. If you are willing, I would like to be your sparring partner." He held out his hand.

She gave him a confident grin and shook his offered hand. "I would be honored to help you, Maul. Obi Wan, here, tells me you used to be quite the flippy Sith." They started stretching and Obi Wan took his leave, smiling.

He reached his new quarters and sat in front of the altar. The portrait Maul had drawn was propped behind the light saber stand. He beamed at it for a moment and then took a slow breath. Some meditation should do him well.

_**The room spun around them as the music picked up pace. Hondo apparently was known for such entrances; bands, drinking, dancing, and fucking. Obi Wan held tightly onto Maul's shoulder as the Assassin twirled them about.**_

_** "I didn't know you could dance." Obi Wan commented quietly. **_

_** Maul gave him a smirk and his hip a squeeze. "You didn't ask." **_

_** The Jedi was lost in the music, blood pumping loudly in his ears. His skin was on fire and the only thing clear in his vision was the design of those onyx tattoos on scarlet skin and those golden eyes. He felt his face flush with excitement as the crowd whooped and hollered. **_

_** When the song ended, they all cheered. Obi Wan nodded toward the man leading this pack of brigands and planted a languid kiss on Maul's lips. "You talk with Hondo. I'll be in the room. We wouldn't want my insolent mouth ruining everything, would we?"**_

_** He keened as hands clamped onto his backside and hauled him into a passionate kiss. "No we wouldn't. Don't let anyone else in." The Zabrak handed him the keycard and Obi Wan ducked away from the rowdy crowd.**_

_** Once he was safe in his locked room, he flopped onto the bed. Hondo was late, but Maul's worry visibly dissipated once the flamboyant pirate arrived. Part of him wanted to stay and hear what Maul was going to negotiate. But he'd caused enough trouble. **_

Obi Wan shook away the memory, frustrated that he couldn't focus. He thought extending peace towards Maul would settle him, but his mind was even more frenzied than before. Yesterday's activities left him reeling. Lady Jinn's testimony was only the tip of the iceberg, he guessed. And then, after browsing the Library, the little hovering droid with his name had approached him.

The assistant unit was clearly damaged and he had spoken timidly. 'Are you, by chance, known as Ben?' He had asked. Obi Wan listened as the droid told him of the last few weeks that the Sith had been awake. Maul's condition was worse than he feared or Wodi let on. Apparently, Benny had been instructed to lie about his creator's activities.

He wondered if altering his story had spared Benny any harm, but he couldn't chance Maul's temper. He had grown fond of the blue-eyed bot and it was clearly modeled after him. At first, it had annoyed Obi Wan that he was so similar to Benny. Once his anger and pain had settled, however, he found it rather flattering that Maul built something to remember him by.

His gaze fell onto the portrait. It seemed the Sith didn't need much of a nudge to recall his every feature.

_"Hehehe... You seem distracted, my child."_

The light danced around his room and settled on his altar. "Well hello there, floating ball of concentrated midichlorians." He greeted cheerfully.

_"You have me figured out, do you?" _Their voice was a wave of relaxation on Obi Wan's soul.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh, I'm not proud enough to assume that."

The Force flickered as it spoke. _"What has rendered you unable to concentrate?"_ When he gave the light a skeptical glance, they laughed. _"My darling boy. Who else would you trust with your secrets? I know there are many."_

Obi Wan scooted closer to the altar and sighed. "Sorry. It's reflex by now." He mentally scolded himself. This was the Living Force. How many nights were filled with his prayers to the very being before him? "My history is catching up to me."

_"A memory you have buried under the pain associated with it?" _He marveled at their insight and they laughed. _"I am always with you, Obi Wan. I have seen your joy and you pain."_

"So presumably, you already know the answer to your question, as you live in the midichlorians within me." He replied, confused as to why they would ask in the first place.

They giggled. _"How do you plan to heal from this pain to reach the peace?" _Rising, they floated gayly around his head. _"No truth is clear until it is said aloud. You must hear it and say it to begin to understand it. So, my dear, again: What ails you so?"_

His eyes fell the chalking and he reached out to it. It was so accurate and vibrant. "Is this how he sees me? The last time I saw him, he had other feelings towards me." His mind dwelt on his last encounter with Maul. It was on Tatooine, when Luke was just a small boy and the Sith had attacked Ben and tried to hurt young Skywalker. Owen, the boy's uncle, told him to stay away after that. "It seems, every time we met, he hated me."

_"Darkened was his vision. It is clear now. At least, it is clearer. This memory you have hidden; how much has come back?" _They settled on Obi Wan's shoulder.

"Not much. Flashes, really. It was... intense." Obi Wan's chest tightened at the images coming up.

_**That growl. Oh, that growl sent Obi Wan into a frenzy. He gripped the Zabrak's shoulders, panting. A hand grabbed his chin and forced his gaze to the tattooed face.**_

_** "Look at me." Maul commanded, his other hand picking up it's pace.**_

_** Golden eyes. Red skin so bright, making his head spin.**_

Obi Wan rubbed his eyes with his fist, trying to focus. "After all that time, I had forgotten. After what happened on Naboo, I never had another good memory of him. He hated me. He wanted me dead, or worse. It hurt so badly that first time, when he killed Master Qui-Gon. He didn't even give him a quick death."

_"When you met Maul on Tatooine, he was young. He was arrogant and naïve. By the time you met again years later, his youth was gone. Poisoned by the taint, he was not the man you met. But that boy did exist. You brought it back out in the desert." _The pixie was warm on his shoulder. It was comforting.

"It was so hard to understand why he was so driven to destroy me after what happened. When Qui-Gon described him to me, I was shocked at the thought of Maul attacking the ship I was on. I didn't even want to believe it." He placed the portrait back on he altar. "I missed him when I was young. I dreamed about him showing up one day. And then he did."

_"That must have been painful to lose that feeling of love."_

"Did I love him?" He pondered. "I can't even remember. It was so long ago."

_"Time is irrelevant, child. And he clearly loves you, even if he cannot name the feeling."_

The Jedi's gaze lingered on the artwork, soul filling with resolve. "I have to confront this memory. I have to remember him as he was, if I can ever really forgive him."

_"There is more, no?"_

A pang in his heart radiated to his feet. "I don't know what you mean." He said quickly.

_"You must let her go, Obi Wan. You will never heal if you cannot."_

The heat in his face dizzied him and he felt the sting of tears. "Satine..." His voice cracked. She was his first love. She was everything he had wanted to aspire to; her passion, her resolve, her beauty.

_"Come, child. There is no shame in your emotions. Let them go."_

Obi Wan's dam fell as he buried his face in his hands and wept for Satine Kryze for the last time.

.

When Obi Wan arrived at the mess hall for lunch, he was greeted by quite a few surprised expressions. The Living Force was still floating around him as he walked, bouncing about and whispering ancient languages in his ear.

He raised a brow at Savage as he grabbed a protein bar. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"No one's ever seen that orb follow anyone but Master Bell. It's just... odd, seeing it around you." The yellow Zabrak explained, looking up at the light that had settled on top of the Jedi's head.

"Well, I didn't know that." He huffed. "They could have the manners not to gape."

"Where I come from, its mannerly to brutally kill any off-worlder who enters the village."

"Oh, I remember the legendary Dothomiri hospitality." He recalled when he and Anakin had tracked Savage's origin in order to stop him. The large blue one had reminded him of Maul. "Your women were similarly welcoming."

"At least you could see us coming." Savage offered. "If a witch wants to kill you, you won't see her."

"I believe that." He laughed. "Speaking of Dothomiri females, I'm surprised at how quickly you forgave Ventress. I remember you having some betrayed feelings toward her."

He shrugged. "To be honest, that time was kind of a blur. Mother Talzin is good at fogging one's mind when she uses her magic. And Asajj is not who she was. We've talked, at length about who we are now." The Zabrak glanced quickly at the Night Sister, who was chatting with Wodi.

"It seems to make your brother uncomfortable."

"My brother needs to learn how to trust."

Obi Wan chuckled. "That he does, Savage. That he does."

As if on queue, the red man walked into the mess hall, looking oddly clean. He walked up to them, brow raised in suspicion. "Divulging more information you were asked to keep to yourself?"

"Only the really embarrassing stuff." Savage joked as his brother picked up a bar. "What's with you?" He asked, looking the smaller man up and down, sniffing the air.

"He's right. You should be sore and sweaty by now. Did you rescind your agreement to train?" Obi Wan scolded, not enjoying his current status as Maul handler.

"No, you assuming ass." He said slowly. "I can keep my heart rates at 65 and 70 beats per minute during combat. Besides, that's not why I don't smell." He stopped, staring at the light still on Obi Wan's head.

The Jedi rolled his eyes. "Not you too." He moaned. "I don't know why they're following me. They just are."

"So, why don't you smell like a Gammorean's ass?" The yellow brother asked, avoiding a bickering match between Human and Zabrak.

Maul smirked and crossed his arms. In a volume louder than conversational, he announced. "I fixed the boilers last night. We have hot water, _but_, we only have eight stalls."

The mess hall stilled. Then there was a rush and clatter of chairs abandoned and people rushing, Savage included. They were the only ones left. Obi Wan shook his head slowly, chuckling despite himself. "I hope you enjoyed that, Maul."

His smirk turning into a cocky smile. "You know what? I did." He took a bite of protein and frowned as the Jedi held up a cup of berries. "What's this?"

"Fruit." Obi Wan said slowly, as if he were speaking to a youngling. "Maul, that's why your teeth were a disaster. Now, you have a new, fresh set of teeth. Eat some fruit so that you don't ruin this set."

Maul raised a brow at the berries. "Why does that matter? I'm a Zabrak, anyway. We're carnivorous, for the most part."

The human gaped for a moment. "First of all, you're a Night Brother. Which means you're also human. Humans are omnivorous. And secondly, did your Master not teach you about oral hygiene?"

"Speaking of hygiene, why didn't _you_ run off to the showers?" He asked, snatching the bowl.

Obi Wan sighed at the deflection, but he was happy to see the Sith eating. "I have patience. Besides, I've just woken the other day. You Sith probably haven't had a decent cleaning in weeks." They sat at the table together and enjoyed the quiet of an otherwise empty cafeteria.


	10. 9 Interlude

**True Balance**

Chapter 10

Interlude

Wodi Bell greeted the sunrise in the old Council Chambers. It had been six days since the Jedi had woken and his energy was drained. The current project was proving more difficult than he anticipated. This one had so much pain and so much to resolve. But he was powerful and Wodi needed him if they were ever going to reconstruct the Order of the Force to it's old power.

The Jedi stood, stretching his arms to the ceiling and then dipping down to touch his toes. His hands laid flat against the cool floor and he felt his back stretching out. The others would rise soon, Yoda being the first. His old Padawan was taking the transition better than he had hoped.

He opened the window of the tower and peered downward. He had made this jump every morning since he and Ser-In landed on the forgotten planet. He took the air in through his nose, savoring the nostalgic smell of his old home. He always preferred this place to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

Wodi hopped up to the sill and leaned out.

"_Must you do this every morning?" _The Living appeared and hovered in front of his face.

"Don't you have a new friend to make?" He asked, tone sharp. "Stop worrying about me. I'm your Champion, after all. You won't let me die... no matter how much I beg you to."

The orb was silent for a moment and then backed away from the window, giving him room. The small man smiled in the fog and let his weight carry him forward. The wind rushed in his ears as he plunged down the side of the building. He counted as he breathed and as he reached thirty-eight seconds, he pushed his arms and legs out, launching away from the lower level roofing. He twisted, manipulating his momentum. It allowed him to upright his body before he applied a Force push toward his feet. He slowed down just in time to land in the center of the gardens.

His smug smile disappeared as he straightened to meet the blue-eyed gaze of Obi Wan Kenobi.

Kenobi's brow rose in a mixture of concern and astonishment. "Master Bell? Where did you just come from?" He looked up at the sky and then back at the Champion.

"The Council Chambers. I'd do that during meetings to liven up a few of my colleagues. They didn't find it funny." He held his breath, waiting for a response.

But Obi Wan's face merely broke into an amused grin. "I would love to have you do that to Mace Windu." He chuckled lightly, looking off, imagining. "He'd be so beside himself."

They laughed together. "It would have tickled Yoda, though." Wodi said, scratching his neck. "He always appreciated a good laugh."

"I have a hard time seeing that."

The Bard let out a bark of a laugh. "I suppose age does that to every one; makes them humorless, I mean."

The young man gave him a scathing look. "Says the man who was his Master and is older than him."

"By a lot more than you know, young Kenobi." He walked down the yard and his companion followed. "I see that you are quite the influence on Maul." Wodi commented.

"It's ridiculous that I needed to step in at all." Obi Wan scoffed as they reached the railing. "Of all the people I've met, he's been one of the most powerful and driven. I was more than shocked to see him so... withered."

The Bard looked the boy up and down. He was stocky, but strong. His face was fair and boyish but those blue eyes held a deeper wisdom. He radiated light. Wodi smiled and leaned against the railing. "Maul's power was always based on anger and fear. Now, with those things gone, he has nothing to drive him. He needs a passion, a reason to fight."

"And you think he found that where? In me?" He shook his head slowly, laughing softly. "Oh, the irony of it all."

Wodi raised a brow. "Think about it this way, Obi Wan. You want something. It's the one thing that makes you warm and happy. It's the thing you think about before you fall asleep. It is the one thing you remember as you wake. Now, you could go and get this thing and keep it close to you. However, if you do, you will be hunted down. That thing you love so much will be destroyed in the worst way possible. And as you watch it break, you will experience so much pain that your body eventually goes into shock and you die. Now, you can't let that happen, so you have to keep your distance. All the while, a voice in your ear is whispering that it is the thing you love that is causing your pain, convincing you to fear it. After years of listening to this voice, you begin to believe that thing has abandoned you. It's their fault."

The disbelief on Obi Wan's face made him smirk. "You're telling me that Maul was manipulated to blame me?"

He shrugged. "I've dealt with a lot of corruption in my day. And the one truth I can tell you is that the more obsessed they are, the more they love. Think of Ser-In. She was adamant about killing Qui-Gon, was she not?"

A ponderous expression fell on the boy's face and he gazed out into the morning light. "He _has_ been trying really hard to prove he's changed. The depression is lifting and he's slowly reverting back to his old, arrogant self."

"But different?"

Obi Wan's head shook and a ghost of a smile drifted over his features. "No. I knew him before he was Lord Maul. He's his old self. Maybe not as angry, but basically the same."

"And you?"

He looked over at Wodi, locking eyes. "I'm not quite sure. I'd like to say I haven't. But I can't say for sure."

They were interrupted by the clearing of a throat. Turning, they found Master Yoda looking up at them. "Dangerous, it is, to have you both in the same place. Too much trouble." The small Jedi's gazed flickered between them and a curious expression came over him. It lasted but a moment before he huffed. "Pranks and commotion were you planning?"

Wodi shrugged emphatically. "Could be? Who knows?" He chuckled. "Relax, Yoda. I'm not scheming any prank... yet."

Obi Wan laughed but stifled it as the green Master shot him a glare.

The Bard looked over at the boy and gave him a soft smile. "May I have a word in private with my old Padawan, Obi Wan?" After the young Jedi bowed and left, Wodi's eyes narrowed at the other man.

Yoda jumped up to the railing, bringing him eye level with his Master. "Hiding a secret, you are, my old Master." He commented. "Seen you next to one another, I have not."

"Like what you see?" He asked.

"Tell him, you must."

Wodi sighed and looked out at the forest. "I will. I'll tell them everything they need to know; when they are whole. I trust you will allow me to do this at my pace."

"Whole? Expecting more, are we?"

"Just one."

.

Ser-In stepped out of the hot stream of water and turned the knob. She had been craving a good wash for weeks. Internally, she cursed Maul for being such a ninny and taking so long. Admittedly, she knew it was hard for her old schoolmate. She pulled on her clothes and snapped her belt into place. That's when she noticed the hole in the seem of her tunic. "We need more clothing." She said to no one. So she left the refresher and headed to the Gardens, where she felt the presence of her favorite person in the Galaxy.

Wodi was chatting with Kit Fisto when she entered the serene scene. She approached them, smiling brightly. "Good morning, gentlemen." She bowed.

Fisto nodded and Wodi gave her a smile. "Well, good morning. What can I do for you, my Lady?"

She gave him an unamused look at the name. "We need to go on an expedition, you and I."

Master Fisto gave his salutations and left them to talk. The Bard fell into step with her. "What is this adventure for, Ser-In?"

"Clothing. I'm sure there are some old things lying around here. There were a few sealed areas with dormitories. We could check it out and see if we can stock up."

He scratched at his neck, as he did when thinking. "That might be wise. With the body odor gone, the smell of dirty laundry is more apparent." His gaze floated over to Kenobi and her father. "Let us get a few extra hands, shall we?"

.

Maul blocked the staff with a quick motion and took advantage of the new opening. Aiming a kick, he pulled it the last second. Ahsoka Tano still faltered at the light blow to her side. She chuckled. "You're recovering quickly." She mused.

He stepped back with a smirk. "Of course I am. It was merely a matter of will." He checked his arrogance for a moment and bit back the rest of his gloating. Pride is what made him fall the first time. He was not planning to make the same mistake the second time around. "And with your help, I've accelerated the process." He gave her a showy bow before taking stance again.

She laughed and bowed back. "Bet you wouldn't be this good if we had a distraction in here." The Jedi joked.

He gave her a frown. "What is that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

"I'm just saying that when it's just you and me, you're better. When there are others, it's easier to knock you down."

His eyes narrowed. "Only one other person has been in here." He commented. "He's not distracting."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You keep telling yourself that, Maul. I think we're done for the day. Didn't you have to meet Master Yoda soon, anyway?"

A panic rose in his chest. "Dammit!" He exclaimed. Throwing the staff down, he bolted from the room.

The Gardens were bright with the late morning sun. One of the moons was visible, as was usual with this planet. It gave the sky a surreal look to it. Maul searched the grounds but the small, green Jedi was no where to be found. Ventress was the only person in sight.

Swallowing the bile in his throat, he approached the witch. "Ventress? Have you seen Yoda?"

She smiled slyly at him, crossing her arms. "I'm surprised you'd even speak to me." She mused.

Huffing, Maul shook his head. "Have you seen him or not?"

"I saw him walking with Bell and the Jinns. They were headed to the upper levels."

"Thank you." He offered begrudgingly before heading back indoors. He cursed himself for his lack of focus. He should have noted the time earlier. The ruins were easy enough for him to traverse, now that he was fit again. He'd gained back at least seventy percent of his muscle and his dexterity returned naturally.

The Library called to him as he passed the archway. Shaking the call, he pressed on. Two levels above, he saw that a hall that had been closed off was now open and he carefully inspected. The hall was filled with what appeared to be dormitories. He continued down and at the end of the hall was a large door. He checked the keypad. It was broken.

Checking his pouch, Maul found a few tools and set to work. A few minutes, and he had the keypad fixed. The doors made a groaning noise as they opened. The red Zabrak's eyes widened as he peered inside.

.

Qui-Gon Jinn sat between his old Padawan and his daughter, enjoying the serenity of this calming task. The Champions had asked their help with finding and repairing old clothing and he was happy to help. He was also happy to hear Obi Wan's groan of discontent at such a boring use of his time. The older Jedi knew how much the boy loved monotonous tasks.

He pulled the needle and thread gracefully, working at a steady pace. The younger man was going slowly, not truly paying attention. Yoda had joined them when his new apprentice had not shown up. They sat in a semi-circle and chatted contentedly. The green Master was always quite skilled in riling up Obi Wan and the Jinns enjoyed the show.

A flash of black and red had gone by the door a little while ago. He had recognized the figure to be Maul. Single minded as ever, the young Sith had passed the open door blindly. But after a while, the figure passed again and then slowly backed up and looked in.

The group looked up and Yoda huffed. "Agreed to meet for more time, we did."

"I was caught up. I didn't mean to skip out." Maul looked a little contrite, a foreign expression on the harsh face. "What is going on in here?"

Ser-In smirked, eyes not leaving her work. "Textiles."

The Sith recoiled from the door.

Qui-Gon felt a wave of energy flow off of his Padawan suddenly. "Don't like to sew, do you?" Obi Wan chided. The older Master raised a brow at his playful tone.

"I'd rather clean Bantha fodder." He retorted, deadpan.

"Oh, I see. That means that you are just horrible at it." Why was Obi Wan baiting him? "I bet you're worse than me."

Maul nodded quickly, still not crossing the threshold. "Yes. That's it. I'm really bad at it." He conceded.

"Wow. You really _don't_ like to sew." The Jedi chuckled, resuming his work. Qui-Gon glanced at the garment his young friend was working on. It was black. That was curious. "You normally love rising to a challenge."

"I actually found something else to do. Bell." He looked at the small Jedi. "You lived here before. Do you know what's in that big room at the end of this hall?"

Wodi nodded. "Yes. This was where the Sith and Jedi musicians lived. My Sith partner lived three rooms from here. That big room was where they practiced and where we held the smaller shows. It's perfectly sealed but the locking mechanism is broken." He explained.

A smug smirk fell on the tattooed face. "Not anymore, it's not." When Wodi's hands stilled in shock, Mauls smirk turned into a smile. "I opened the door and it is perfectly sealed. Everything is intact. Some things may need a fine tuning, but it all survived."

The Bard's face beamed. He stood gracefully and strode over to the Sith, pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you." His tone was heavy with emotion and then the scruffy Jedi disappeared down the hallway.

Maul stood, frozen. "That was... odd."

Yoda chuckled. "Go. Help him. Meet again, we will, tomorrow."

"Thank you." A wave of relief emitted from the Zabrak and he fled after a fleeting glance at the boy next to him.

When they had gone, Qui-Gon looked down at Obi Wan. The boy had lied to him about what happened after he left Mandalor all those years ago. When he had disappeared for a few weeks, he told the Council that a merchant helped him. Master Jinn knew his Padawan was lying but he would never give up the truth. Now, he suspected Maul had something to do with it.

"Tell me, Obi Wan, what are you repairing there?"

"Some tunics and vests. I figure I can't let our Lady Jinn fix all the Sith's clothes by herself." He replied, holding up the vest and folding it.

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. Of course he'd have an answer at the ready.

Yoda, however, sensed an opening. "Small, those garments are. Ventress is tall."

"Well Zabrak males are a bit smaller than their human females. There are some larger ones for Savage, but Maul's short." Finally, an honest answer. The boy knew better with Yoda. "And clearly, he's not going to fix his own things."

There was an amused snort from his daughter. "A word to the wise, dear: I fixed everything he tore so long as he shined every pair of boots I had. They were the shiniest boots in the line up."

He laughed at that. "I'll keep that in mind."

She leaned over Qui-Gon and held a brown tunic up to Obi Wan. It was dark with royal blue trim. "This should be your size and it might look dashing."

Qui-Gon let out a laugh. "The last thing Obi Wan Kenobi needs is to look dashing. No one would stand a chance."

She giggled and tossed the garment on the boy's lap. "It might be dangerous, yes. But I like a little danger." She winked at him.

Obi Wan shot her a knowing smile. "Flirtatious for a woman in a relationship." He teased.

Her face cracked a grin as she inspected a burgundy skirt. "I wouldn't call it that. Commitment isn't anything Sith or Jedi are willing to give. According to Wodi, the Old Temple allowed relations, so long as the Order understood that the mission came first."

A sense of smug pride filled Jinn as he looked over at Yoda. He spent so many years fighting for his love for Tahl, with the Council biting at his heels. _Validation, at last. _He thought.

.

It was later in the evening and twilight was drawing near. Obi Wan pulled on his new tunic and gathered the small pile of black and scarlet clothing in his arms. He made his way down the halls and to the generator room.

He pushed open the door and smiled as he saw Savage leaning against one of the power generators. The Jedi could make out a pair of black boots sticking out from under the machine. "Hello, gentlemen. And I do use that term far too loosely." He dropped the clothes on the work bench near Maul's personal affects. "I come with gifts."

The red brother pulled himself out from his tinkering at the sound of his voice. They both turned to greet each other and froze. The Sith had taken off his tunic, baring his decorated torso. He had filled back out quickly and Obi Wan caught himself staring. He looked away quickly, feeling his cheeks heat up.

He ignored the snort from the younger brother. "I guess I'd better get ready for group. Make sure you aren't late, brother."

Maul nodded, pulling himself out of some sort of trance. "Um.. yes... I'll be on time." He waved as Savage walked out, chuckling and shaking his head. The Zabrak turned back to the Jedi. "New clothes?"

He smiled and held out his arms in display. Ser-In had a good eye for size and the dark brown fit him beautifully. The blue trim was a bit much for his tastes, but it was fetching, judging by his companion's reaction. "You're darling sister found this."

"You look..." He searched for the word, crossing his arms. "...good."

Obi Wan frowned at the timid way Maul was speaking. "Well, thank you." He gestured at the pile he brought. "These are for you. I'm not sure if they'll all fit. And surprisingly, there was not a lot of plain black anything. So you'll have to deal with a bit of color."

Maul walked over to him and inspected each article of clothing. "These should do, thank you. I'm not that picky." Obi Wan's head swam as he took in the musky scent of the body next to him. "Did Bell or Jinn tell you about group?"

"Yes." The Jedi hopped up onto the stool. "I also heard you talked to my Master recently."

The Sith shrugged. "A few days ago, yes. I apologized for taking his life so cruelly. He deserved a quicker death than I gave him." His tone carried a weight to it that Obi Wan couldn't describe. "He told me that it was okay because it gave him even a moment to see you before he died."

At the Jedi's surprised look, he chuckled; a low rumble in the chest. Maul tested out a dark gray tunic with scarlet trim. It seemed to fit well and he stretched, making sure. "Are you so shocked that he cared about you?"

Obi Wan shook his head. "No. Just surprised he'd admit it to anyone else, that's all. What about you and Yoda? I'm even more shocked you haven't tried punting him off the balcony." He teased.

Benny appeared with a damp towel and a cup of tea. Maul accepted both, wiping his grubby face down. He then held out the tea. "Want it?" When the Jedi held up a hand in refusal, he downed half of it at once. "It's going well with Yoda. He let's me grill him afterwards, so I get to learn of all your embarrassing young years. But the training has also cut into my repairs here. At this rate, I'll get no rest at all."

"I could help, you know. I do know a thing or two about mechanics." He reminded the Sith. "Or did you forget that I was the one who could fix the only salvageable ship?"

"So you _do_ remember all of that." Maul stated bluntly.

Obi Wan huffed. "Of course I do, Maul. Admittedly, it was not a prominent memory most of my life, but I think we can chalk that up to the constant attacks. But I remember."

"Good." He replied, checking the blueprints and marking a few measurements down. "And, yes I could use some help. My brother, while useful, is not useful here. And the dear Lady Jinn only ever sits and mocks."

"Fine. I'll be by later, after supper. But we should get going. Wodi will tease us if we're both late." Obi Wan stood and tugged at Maul's sleeve, prying him away from the bench.

A strange expression fell on the tattooed face and the Jedi was pulled into a dry, soft kiss. Obi Wan closed his eyes as a wave of energy washed over him and he leaned into the touch. But as quickly as he was pulled in, Maul pulled away. "You look stunning, Ben. Ser-In has a good eye." He said in a low voice.

The human stood frozen as the heat of Maul left his personal space, leaving a swelling yearning in his chest.

* * *

A cheesy interlude for some filler before the serious shit. :) Thanks for reading, guys.


	11. 10 Secrets

Warnings apply for this chapter. Angst. Not all of it.

* * *

**True Balance**

Chapter 11

Secrets

_**Maul's hearts pounded as he awaited his Master. The Sith apprentice knew that Sidious would demand an explanation as to why he was so late. The image of a red saber through Ben's chest, his Master laughing ringing in his head, made his skin crawl and he tried to push the rage down. He couldn't reveal too much.**_

_**The door opened and Maul felt a jolt of anxiety run down his neck. "Maul." The slow tone was dangerous and held the promise of punishment. "What have you done?"**_

"_**I was delayed." He explained, voice calm. "Debris collided with my ship. I needed to acquire a new one."**_

"_**So it would seem. Yet, there is something I feel. Something different about you." The shrouded face sniffed at the air. "A foreign kind of fear." The young Zabrak swallowed as soft footsteps drew nearer. A firm hand gripped his jaw and roughly yanked it up.**_

_**Maul tried not to make eye contact, but a sharp backhand to his face ordered him to yield. He looked up at the hooded face, feeling his soul studied.**_

_**A click of the tongue. That was not good. That sound meant disappointment. "This is shameful, Maul." He let go of his student, throwing the young man against the large desk. "I expected more from you. I would have never guessed I would have to teach this lesson. I am your only attachment, my young apprentice. Allow me to remind you of that."**_

_**A panic rose in Maul as he felt the Force pin him in an embarrassingly vulnerable position. "M-master?"**_

_**The breath in his ear turned his stomach. "Remember, boy, this is **_**your****_ fault."_**

"Maul."

The red Zabrak sat on the railing, staring out into the twilight sky. It was a spectacular sight of color. He barely heard Master Bell's voice. "Maul!" He snapped his head around, realizing everyone was looking at him. Wodi's brow rose in concern. "Are you alright?"

Maul's eyes locked with the Lady Jinn's. She had been sharing a particularly painful memory about her old employer. It was eerily similar to one of his own. She gave him an empathetic look and he nodded. "I'm fine, Master Bell."

"Want to share what made you gaze off into the distance?" Wodi asked.

The Sith weighed his options. He was, in no way, going to tell them the truth. But the Jedi would never trust him if he couldn't at least budge. Sorting through his memories, he recalled a young one. "Alright."

Savage snorted. "Maul's sharing?" He twisted to stare at his brother. "Are you sick?"

"Stop it, Savage, and let him speak." Master Bell chastised. "He didn't interrupt you."

Maul smirked as his brother hung his head, quieting. "Once, when I was about twelve, I was being trained on an ice planet. Mygeeto, I think it was. I could run all the way up the mountain with no gear and back without a single of the Academy teachers would have praised it, but not the Master. I reached his feet after I showed off my ability and he picked me up and hurled me as far into the frozen lake as he could." A pang in his chest reminded him how painful the memory actually was. Regretting his choice to share, he gathered a bit of strength and pressed on. "The water was freezing, like a thousand microscopic needles on every inch of your body."

"He didn't help you at all?" Obi Wan asked softly. He was sitting a few feet away, blue eyes soft with pity. Maul hated that expression.

"If there is one thing Sidious taught early it is that you don't get any help, ever. You have to get out yourself or you have to die." He shrugged, trying to play it off as unimportant. "Ser-In can attest, that's not nearly the worst thing he's done."

She shook her head. "Not even close. Once, he dropped me on that Trandosian hunting planet. I must have had eleven or twelve years."

Ahsoka Tano perked up. "I've been there. Someone captured and sold me to them. It was horrible. I needed the help of a few other Jedi Padawans to get off that place."

Maul caught the pitying look in his friend's eyes. He knew what she was going to say before she could speak. "I had help as well, Ahsoka. However, my training dictated a much different end to my story. I'm sure your friends made it back to the Temple, alive."

Tano's face fell in realization. "No..." Her voice was soft and full of pain.

"You killed them?" Maul asked.

"Quickly. Painlessly." She nodded. "I paid for that small mercy."

Wodi stood, rubbing his palms together. "I think you all shared enough for the week." He bowed. "I thank you for your honesty and trust."

As he made to turn, Maul's voice pierced through the closing commotion. "Wait, Master Bell." He called. Everyone froze. "You said in the beginning that we did this to trust each other. Sharing our demons are the true sign of trust, right?"

"It's a trap." Kenobi warned quickly.

Wodi ignored the Jedi's comment, blue eyes locked with Maul's. "Where are you going with this, Nubs?" He asked.

"Well, by my account, we've all shared something." He gestured to the group of people with an arm.

"Oh, absolutely a trap." Ser-In added, nodding enthusiastically at Obi Wan. Maul rolled his eyes at the two of them.

"Get to the point." The Bard was clearly not liking this.

The Zabrak shrugged, swinging his legs casually to drop to the floor. He leaned against the railing and crossed his arms. "Everyone but you." Maul knew he must have looked too smug, but he savored the victory anyway.

The scruffy Jedi frowned and glanced around the group. Sighing in defeat, he sat back down. "You know, I liked you better when you didn't talk." He commented gruffly. "Very well. What do want to know about?"

"You used to live here, right?"

He nodded. "I was raised in this very building."

"Tell us a story of that life."

There was a rumble of agreement through the crowd and Wodi sighed heavily. "Alright, you smug beast. But let me make this interesting." He closed his eyes and drew a slow breath. Suddenly, a light shot from each of his eyes. Maul jumped at the surprise of it. Their surroundings shimmered in light and a ghost-like setting replaced it.

_**A Jedi in dusky gray robes strode down the halls of the Temple of the Force, miraculously avoiding each passerby. His face was hidden in an ancient volume, but his long, sandy blond hair was full and wild. **_

"_**Master Bell!" A young man in black and gold robes, no older than fourteen, came running up to the man. He was dark skinned and tall. The older Jedi was actually an inch shorter than the boy. "Master Bell!"**_

_**Wodi, full of face and wild eyed, stopped and looked up from his book. "Calm yourself, Kran. Now, what would you like to tell me?" His tone was so relaxed, unlike his usual playful way. **_

_**The Sith boy panted for a moment, trying to catch his breath. "They've arrived." He said, after calming.**_

_**Bell's eyes widened. "But they were due in four days."**_

_**Kran smirked. "You think he could stay away that long? The ship is unloading now."**_

_**He grasped the young man by the upper arms. "You are an angel!" He kissed the boy's brow and took off at record speed down the hall.**_

The image shimmered again and they were on a landing pad.

_**The ship's hatch opened and five figures emerged from the vessel. There were two Zabrak females, one deep gold and one scarlet red. A human male with cropped silver hair and gray robes stood at the front. At the back was a jet-black skinned man in beige and a Zabrak male in black with copper coloring and black tattoos. The two men were laughing as they carried their packs. **_

"_**Uusan!" A voice called from further inside the hangar.**_

_**The copper man's grin broadened as he dropped his pack and pushed his way ahead of the group hurriedly. Running, he scooped up the small Jedi in a bear hug. Wodi pounded at the large Sith's back, smile wide. "Uusan, you fool! You were going to try and surprise me!"**_

_**Uusan gave his partner one more squeeze before setting him back on his feet. He grinned down at the human. "I was hoping to. But I can't keep anything secret when the young ones flap their mouths."**_

"_**The younglings **_**are****_ rather fond of me."_**

_**They fell into step with one another, as if they hadn't been apart at all. The scarlet female caught up to them and handed Uusan his pack. "You were going to just leave this?" She asked, tone sharp.**_

"_**Well, you did get it for me, Setra." He replied, matter-of-factly. **_

_**She scoffed and veered away from them, the other female following. They stared after her for a moment.**_

"_**So, how was the home planet?" Wodi turned back to Uusan. "Did you bring me anything?"**_

_**The Zabrak rolled his eyes. "You know I didn't. You give everything I get you away. You don't own anything."  
**_

_**Bell pulled at his robe. "I own these clothes." He countered.**_

"_**You know what I mean, Wodi. You're an elitist."**_

_**A hurt expression fell on the Jedi's face. "Just because I decided to take certain... vows... does not mean I am an elitist." **_

_**His companion let out a hearty laugh. "That's exactly what it makes you. Consider the fact that there are only six of you in your little club and four hundred in mine."**_

"_**It's not a club, Uu, it's a spiritual choice. We own nothing. We have no wealth. We bare no children. We do no harm. I don't see how that's hard to understand. There are so few monks left." He shook his head, tutting. "And it's not as if it's forced on us. Plenty of the other Jedi don't take the gray. And that's just as fine."**_

"_**Well, I'm just surprised you lot can have Sith partners or even leave the Temple." **_

"_**How effective is a peace keeper if he has no one to protect him and no where to go?" Wodi countered. "I could hardly get any work done without you to keep me alive, could I?"**_

"_**How's this for a start: don't mouth off to people twice your size? Which, admittedly, is most adults. And some children." Uusan laughed as his friend quickened his pace trying to lose him. "Oh, come on! Don't be such a child. I know it's difficult when everyone mistakes you for one."**_

_**The Jedi turned and gave the Zabrak enough of a Force push to slide him back a few feet before he bolted down the hall way. The copper man chuckled and sprinted after his friend.**_

The air shimmered and they were back in the current Gardens of the ruined Temple. Maul blinked, adjusting to the darkness of evening. "Who was that?"

"That was Uusan Uroq. He was my partner from the moment I left training until the day we died. I showed you this memory to show you that this alliance was genuine." Wodi explained.

"You were a monk?" Mace asked.

Ser-In snorted in amusement.

The Bard glared at her before addressing the dark-skinned man. "Yes. In the Temple of Balance, one could take on the life of the Gray. Our rooms were much like the ones in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. We had one set of clothing and that's it. We were also completely nonviolent."

"But not all Jedi had to take this life?"

Wodi shook his head. "It was never forced. It was a choice you could make at any time. Chastity was not a requirement, but taking the gray did mean that you abstain from romantic relationships from the moment you take the vows. I took them right out of my training, at fifteen." At Ahsoka's stifled giggle, he smiled. "Yes, that meant I was a virgin for a looong time."

"A difficult choice for a child, that is." Yoda was perched close to Maul, on a railing. He seemed to like places where he could see everyone. "Not even a saber, did you carry?"

"I had a staff to walk with and use defensively. But no, I carried no weapons. I took no life. I left my gray robes when the temples fell and I never took them again. Making the choice at that age was easy for me. I grew up in the Temple. Our Order took people of all ages. We even housed non-Force sensitive people. This was a safe haven for all kinds as long as they kept the peace."

"What was this Sith/Jedi partnership?" Ventress asked. She sat close to Savage and Maul wanted to place a four inch wall between them. "How are the groups picked?"

"It's a mutual choice between the individual Sith and Jedi. It helps if they have history. Uusan and I knew each other from the age of six, when he was brought to the Temple. Orphans made up most of our population." His eyes glossed over and he smiled. "He was determined to make me fight. And I hated fighting. I figured that if you can resolve a conflict with words, why wouldn't you? I trained, of course, Once in a while, I'd spar but I defend until they tire."

Maul recalled the Zabrak male, Uusan's face. Something about him tug at the back of his mind. The copper man intrigued him. "Why does Uusan Uroq seem so familiar?" When Obi Wan opened his mouth to retort, he added quickly, "Other than the fact that he's a Zabrak."

Wodi smirked and Maul felt a jolt of irritation. The Champion often held the air of secrets and the red man thought he was hiding something; if not, a great many things.

Ser-In let out a barking laugh. "You must be joking. I watched you build a droid, from scratch, in eight days. And you can't seem to know why you find that man familiar?" She shook her head in amused disbelief.

"In ancient, Iridonia, the words 'mate' and 'spouse' were not synonymous. Those two women were married and wanted a child." Master Bell explained, smiling softly at Maul. Their eyes locked and the younger man felt that gaze pierce through every barrier and wall. It was the main reason Maul could never open up to him. He didn't like conversations where the other party seemed to already know everything. "Uusan and Setra conceived one for them."

"You better finish that answer, Bell." He warned.

Wodi's smile widened mischievously. "The reason you find him familiar is because that blood line ended with you, through your father's line."

Maul felt the gazes of the others and heard their murmurers. He tried to ignore them. "How do you even know this for sure?"

"Ah, now that was difficult. I died before that child was born and I didn't wake for another six-hundred years. Ultimately, it came down to something I should have figured much earlier than I did." The Bard tucked his hands into his sleeves and leaned back, frowning. "I never trusted Talzin. It was my mistake to think she couldn't survive. Insanely jealous creature."

"Mother Talzin? She was here a sixteen-hundred years ago?" Savage seemed conflicted. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I can believe it." Ventress nodded. "Her power is unlike any I've ever seen."

Wodi looked up at the moons and his eyes widened. "We need to get inside. Now." His tone was anxious and the Zabrak wondered if the Jedi was just deflecting the conversation. He stood quickly. "This is serious. We'll have to resume this later, but we need to not be outdoors in the next ten minutes or so."

Maul felt a wave of frustration. "Why is lockdown so important!?" He barked, losing control. "I'm tired of the secrets! Stop keeping things from us!"

"I will, when you get INSIDE!"

Silence fell on the group. Maul had never heard Master Bell raise his voice before, and judging by Yoda's reaction, neither had he. The ancient monk seemed panicked and even frightened. Jedi and Sith alike rose and hurried inside. Maul searched the crowd for Obi Wan. Relief washed over him when the auburn haired man appeared from behind Ser-In. Wodi counted their heads before punching in the code. There was a locking noise and the blast doors closed. The short man collapsed against the door, sinking to his knees. He was trembling.

Yoda stepped closer to his old Master and placed a hand on his shoulder. "In danger, we are." When Wodi turned his head, the impish, green Jedi took a step back.

The Bard's face was pale, white with terror. "Yes."

Yoda recovered from his shock and placed a hand on Wodi's forehead. A moment later, the terrified man exhaled. A few more calming breaths and the color returned to his face. Yoda stepped back. "Only at night, does it come?"

"When the third moon aligns with the planet and the sun, he comes. For three hours, there is no light from the moons or sun."

"How often does that happen?" Master Jinn asked. Maul found recently that he liked Qui-Gon. He found the tall human's voice soothing and his ability to work up Obi Wan brought Maul great entertainment in the last week.

"Every night." He stood shakily to his feet. "He must have sensed something. I made us lock down from the beginning in case but I've felt him in the last few nights."

"Who, Master?" Yoda asked softly.

A grim expression fell on the normally cheerful face. It made a shiver run down Maul's back. "You saw him in my memory. The Gray Jedi who was on Uusan's ship: Master Bodev Tatcovi."

"Knew this Master Bodev, did you?"

Wodi nodded. "He's the one who separated my head from my shoulders."

Maul frowned. "Wasn't he a Gray Jedi? I thought Gray ones didn't kill."

"He was a monster. And if he makes it in, we are in great danger." He looked over at Ser-In who was watching him with concern. Maul could tell she was anxious. The Champions shared a look of panic. "He's still up there!"

When Wodi started to push past them, she grabbed his arm. "What do you think you are doing?!"

He twisted out of her grasp. "If Tatcovi finds him, we are dead. I mean, really dead. All of us." They followed him to the inner blast door, leading to the higher levels. He checked the panel and then turned to Maul. The Jedi gripped his shoulders tightly and locked eyes with him. "None of you can follow us. Keep this door locked until sunrise. Understand?"

The Sith nodded slowly.

Wodi tapped the keypad. "Stay alert. No one is to be alone. Stay in groups."

Ser-In gave her partner's shoulder a supportive squeeze as the door's began to open. "We'll get to him first, I promise. He won't rise in darkness."

"Who are you talking about?" Maul hadn't noticed Obi Wan at his side.

The ancient man turned and simply said. "The Chosen One."

* * *

Wodi's character is a lot of fun for me. Ser-In was my original Star Wars character, but I like Wodi more. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.


	12. 11 Fear

**Wow! I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I had a dinner party and needed to clean my apartment last week. And then I met my niece and got really drunk on my birthday. It's been hectic, guys. I made it a bit longer to make up. As always, thank you for reading and let me know what you think!**

* * *

**True Balance**

Chapter 12

Fear

The mess hall was silent and an uneasy air blanketed the room. Every body was accounted for, with the exceptions of Wodi and Ser-In. Obi Wan poked at his stew, heart heavy. The last week was difficult enough for him but the shadow looming out of reach was almost too much. A large hand rested his shoulder; a gentle touch.

He looked up to see his old Master, Qui-Gon, looking down at him. His pale blue eyes were full of understanding. "How are you faring, my young friend?" He asked, sitting next to the smaller man.

"I don't know, Master." He rubbed at his eyes furiously. It was a childish habit. "It's all pretty jumbled right now. I guess it's a mixture of hurt and concern."

"Hurt from the Champions' with-holding the truth and concerned for their well being?"

Obi Wan smiled. Qui-Gon always saw through him clearly enough. Many times, he remembered it as annoying. But now, after all he had been through, Obi Wan was truly grateful to have him there to lean on. And that is exactly what he did. The short-haired man rested his head against his Master's arm. Had he done this years ago, he'd have been chastised for being too attached and emotional. However, the large man silently moved his arm around the stocky shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Have faith, Obi Wan. The Force is with them both. They'll be back in no time for you to scold them." Qui-Gon's tone was light and teasing. It was comforting.

"Thank you, Master Qui-Gon."

The older Jedi chuckled and gave him a squeeze. "You don't have to call me that anymore, Obi Wan."

Obi Wan smirked and straightened, feeling better. "Yes, well, consider it a term of endearment. No matter what I tried to convince myself as a Padawan, I always imagined that this is how one feels toward their father."

A warm smile spread across Qui-Gon Jinn's usually stoic face. "It brings me great joy to hear you say that, Obi Wan."

The auburn haired Jedi's appetite returned and he resumed his luke warm meal. As they ate quietly, his gaze fell on Maul. The red Zabrak was sitting in his usual seat, next to Savage. The yellow brother was talking quietly with Asajj and Ahsoka. The red brother was sitting off to the side, eating stoically. Those golden eyes were fixed onto Obi Wan and the Jedi felt his face flush. He frowned at the Sith.

Maul's hairless brow arched in confusion. Obi Wan jerked his head in an invitation. The Sith seemed to get the message and stood, carrying his bowl, to sit across from the Jedi. "Yes?"

"If you're just going to sit across a room and stare at me like a creep, you may as well sit with me." He complained.

"I was not staring _at_ you." Maul huffed. "I was lost in thought and you happened to be in the direction I was looking."

Obi Wan rolled his eyes. The Zabrak had his gaze fixed on him for a few days. At first, Obi Wan ignored it. "I'm sure that's the case." He replied sarcastically. He glanced up to see an offended and confused look on Maul's face. His gut twisted as he realized the pain the Sith must be in. The Jedi reached out and gave the tattooed wrist a squeeze. "I'm sure Ser-In can handle herself." Obi Wan said, trying to reassure his companion.

Maul relaxed. "I'm actually more concerned for Bell." He admitted.

"Why is that?" His master's voice made Obi Wan jump slightly and he quickly withdrew his hand. He had forgotten Qui-Gon was there.

The Sith pondered for a moment before answering. "I don't think he's ever actually killed anyone. Besides, there's something about him... I can't quite describe it. Whatever it is, it's making me anxious."

"He's clever." Obi Wan commented. "He'll worm his way out of trouble."

"Like you?" Qui-Gon was giving him a knowing smirk.

The younger Jedi gave him a scathing look. "I do not _worm_ my way out of trouble." He smirked. "I run directly into it." His master laughed but Maul was staring at him again. Obi Wan felt those golden eyes rake over his face and an odd sense of insecurity bubbled in his stomach. "Seriously, _what_, Maul?"

The Zabrak's eyes widened. "Impossible." He muttered, still staring at the face across the table.

"What is impossible?" Qui-Gon asked.

Maul stood quickly. "Excuse me. I have to talk to someone." Obi Wan saw him rush over to Master Yoda, who was eating with Mace and Aayla.

"Well, that was... odd."

Master Jinn shrugged. "He seems like he's always a bit odd, doesn't he?"

"Well, yes. That's true. But that was odd, even for him." He looked over at the Sith who was now speaking privately with Yoda. Maul's face showed frustration and even anger, his arms crossed tightly. Yoda was calming the young man down and Obi Wan was amazed at how well the ancient Jedi handled him.

"Obi Wan?" His master's voice broke his pondering. Glancing up, the younger man noticed the scrutinizing gaze on Qui-Gon's face. "I know you and Maul had quite the history _after_ you cut him in half. But what about before? It seems that you two are closer than I thought."

He sighed. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell anyone about it, but yes. We knew each other before Naboo."

"I see. Well, when you are ready, know that my ear is yours." His large hand clapped his old Padawan on the shoulder. "I'll not judge you."

"Thank you, Master." He gave Qui-Gon a smile before bringing his dish to Benny. The little droid was working well and Obi Wan was happy to see that he was not abused. The blue-eyed assistant hovered over a tub of hot water, scrubbing the pans. "Hello, there, Benny!"

"Master Kenobi." It seemed to be in better spirits. "How wonderful it is to see you."

He chuckled at the droid's polite nature. "You may call me Obi Wan. Or Ben, if you want."

"Very well, Ben. I do thank you for your help with the Creator in these past days. He is back to his old self." He bowed.

"I'm not sure that he's exactly the way he was before. But it's definitely an improvement." He mused, watching Benny dry the dishes. "So what is your primary function, Benny? I see you doing a great many things. It's odd for a droid to have such functionality. Even R2-D2 had his limits and he was the most talented little thing I've seen."

"I do not have a primary function." The robot explained. "I was built for many things, but the Creator programmed me to be able to adapt and learn new skills. Truly, I'm not sure why he built me. He had many other droids who assisted him in everything."

"Perhaps, he just wanted some company." He offered.

"That is a variable I had not considered."

Maul appeared at his side silently and Obi Wan jumped when he turned and saw the Sith. "Don't sneak up on me!" The Jedi gave him a smack on the arm. "Force, you walk quietly."

The Zabrak smirked. "I'll remember to whistle next time."

"Do you even know how to whistle?" He countered. "Is that a skill the mighty Sith are allowed to know?"

"You're awfully mouthy to someone who can make you scare like a little bird so easily." Maul's tone was surprisingly light, considering his mood a few minutes before. He was quiet for a moment, as if he were unsure of himself, before asking, "Are you still helping me with the repairs?"

"Of course. Master Wodi told us to stick together anyway."

_**Maul took quite a while to return to their room. The Padawan had fallen asleep and his companion had slipped into the bed without waking him. Obi Wan woke in the morning with a tattooed arm possessively draped around his waist. He squirmed to face the scarlet skinned man. **_

"_**Maul." He said softly, stroking his companion's cheek. **_

_**Yellow eyes snapped open and in an instant, Obi Wan was pinned by both wrists to the bed. Maul's hands gripped him tightly and his face wore the mask of fury. **_

"_**Maul?" The Jedi's voice was gentle and cautious. **_

_**He blinked a few times before realizing who was under him. The grip on Obi Wan's wrists loosened and Maul dipped down to plant a firm kiss on his lips. "I'm not used to waking up with someone else next to me. And if there is someone there, they're generally trying to kill me."**_

_**Obi Wan smiled softly. "I figured as much. So, are you going to tell me if we have parts to the ship?" His stomach fluttered. "Or are you going to make use of your current position and make me scream?"**_

The generator room was far more active than the first day Obi Wan had set foot in it. Most of the boilers were working and four out of the twenty generators were running at full power. Maul dropped his cloak on his cot before rolling up his sleeves. "So, what I would like to do is set up the power grid to the next three or four levels. We can get in there during the day and fix the windows and blast doors. If we do it a few levels at a time, we could get this whole building repaired in a month or two."

"So what are we looking at as far as technology?" Obi Wan asked, following the Zabrak to the work bench.

Maul pulled a holocube from the drawer and switched it on. A set of blue-prints appeared. "It's pretty old technology. Fortunately, this whole place is Iridonian in make."

"Iridonia and Corellia were the technological powers in the time the Temple was built." Obi Wan agreed, inspecting the holographic image closely. "What's the damage for the generators we need?"

"It's mostly disrepair and disuse. We need to get in and clean out the parts and oil them. We may need to patch a few little things. What I've done so far seems to work. It's just tedious, which is easy." Maul explained nonchalantly.

Obi Wan let out a small scoff. "Tedious isn't easy. Tedious is tedious."

"Stop being redundant." The Sith rolled his eyes. "You said you'd help and this is what that entails."

"What, you think I'm going to back out?" He asked in an offended tone. His stomach did a back flip as a smirk flickered across the tattooed face. "I'll clean them if it means getting this Order in order."

Maul shook his head, clearly fighting a smile. "You think you're so fucking clever, don't you?" The scarlet skinned man muttered, turning away. He started to rifle through a bin of rags and bottles. "You're going to need a different set of clothes. Rin will be furious if you ruin something pretty she made you. I broke a figurine she gave me once and then she broke every weapon of mine she could find."

Obi Wan smirked. "Rin?" He asked in an amused tone.

Maul quickly tossed a rag over his shoulder at the Jedi. "What?!" The Sith snapped.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Unless you want to walk all the way back to my room, I might need to borrow something."

"The clothes you fixed are still over there. But if you want to go get your own, that's fine with me." The Zabrak didn't turn from his work as he pulled out various cans and bottles and set them on the desk. "I should check the lock on the blast doors anyway."

Obi Wan chuckled and poked the tip of Maul's posterior horn. "Well, tear yourself away from your oil and let's go." He laughed as his hand was batted away.

"_**You bought a speeder?" Obi Wan's voice was filled with skepticism. "Why a speeder?"**_

"_**Do you want to carry those parts on your back?" Maul asked, annoyed. He paced around the room, packing up their effects. "All the way in the middle of the desert? It's a week's walk back. Stop asking foolish questions. I don't have time to explain the obvious."**_

_**He frowned. His companion had a habit of assuming his actions obvious. Maul was clearly intelligent but he could get a bit harsh. "Well excuse my slow, human brain." He responded sarcastically.**_

"_**Besides, we may want to get out of here quickly." The Zabrak added.**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Well, When I met him again to make the exchange, Hondo wanted a bonus price I couldn't pay. And he did not enjoy the way I declined the offer." He explained, checking the room one more time. "Luckily, he asked after I already had the parts."**_

"_**What price?" Obi Wan asked curiously.**_

_**Maul hesitated for a second. The Jedi didn't like that. The scarlet Assassin usually answered instantly. "You."**_

"_**I beg you pardon?" He almost didn't believe his ears. "Me?"**_

"_**Yes, you." Maul growled out a sigh. "Hondo liked the look of you and insisted that I give you to him as a gift for 'being so kind as to barter in credits.'"**_

"_**What did you say?"**_

"_**That I'd shoot him in the cock."**_

_**Obi Wan sniggered impulsively. "And you complain about **_**my****_ mouth." He mused. _**

"_**Stop being pert and grab something."**_

After making sure the lock was secure, the unlikely pair entered Obi Wan's small quarters. It was only slightly bigger than his own room at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Maul viewed the space, a single brow raised. "Is it usual for a Jedi's living space to be so... bare?"

Obi Wan chuckled. "It's not much, I know." He looked around and then smiled at the Sith. "We don't need much. My educated guess would be that the Gray Jedi from Wodi's memory rebuilt the Jedi Order in the Gray Codes. So I grew up without a lot of personal items."

"I had an arsenal at the Academy."

He laughed lightly. An image of teenaged Maul, hunched over workbench and surrounded by technology, appeared in his mind. "I believe it." Obi Wan found a simple tunic and turned back to Maul. "Well, I have what I need. Do you have any food in that pit of yours?"

"I swiped a few protein bars from the mess hall when Savage wasn't looking." Maul explained.

The Jedi let out a laugh. "First, he's begging you to eat. Now, he's shooing you away from the kitchen." He shook his head. As they walked the hall together, Obi Wan marveled at how quickly he had become comfortable around his old enemy.

As they turned at the bottom of the stairs, Obi Wan caught sight of Asajj and Savage. He smiled as they drew closer.

The yellow Zabrak raised an amused brow at them. "We were just making sure you weren't alone." He said. The bothers clasped each others forearms in greeting. "I should have known better, I guess."

Maul frowned. "What is _that _supposed to mean?" He asked.

Ventress let out a sultry chuckle. "You are so single minded, did you know that?"

Obi Wan caught the look in his friend's eye and quickly laid his hand on Maul's arm. "Why don't we go inside? Unless you two have your own work to do." He felt the scarlet man relax under his touch.

"My job is feeding us, so no." Savage said, smirking. The younger brother always enjoyed watching Obi Wan and Maul bicker. The Jedi found it slightly annoying. On the other hand, it made him feel happy to know Savage liked him. The latter made Obi Wan wonder why he cared about his approval.

They entered the generator room and froze. Ahsoka Tano stood in the middle of the room. She held Benny in her arms and a somber expression shown on her stunning features. She looked like a little girl clutching a stuffed toy.

Obi Wan pushed past Maul and approached her with concern. "Ahsoka." He said softly. "What are you doing here alone?"

Tears sparkled in the corners of her pale blue eyes. She spoke, her voice shaking. "It's him."

A dark weight pooled in the pit of his stomach. He knew exactly who she was talking about. He tried to ignore the itching feeling all night, he forgot how this would affect Ahsoka; or even Qui-Gon. Guilt filled his heart and he mentally scolded himself for being so neglectful. "I know."

"Who?" Maul's closeness made him startle for a moment.

The Togruta choked back a sob. "Skyguy. Anakin."

Anakin Skywalker. Obi Wan hadn't allowed himself to even think the name since he woke on this planet. The idea of facing the man who took his life made his bones shake in fear. The auburn haired Jedi Knight was calm and calculating in almost every situation. Yet, just his Padawan's name made a shiver run down his spine.

"Is that the Chosen One?" Savage asked. "The one Wodi mentioned?"

Obi Wan nodded grimly. "He had the highest midichlorian count ever seen. It was... incalculable. At first, I didn't believe my Master and his ancient lore. But then, I trained the boy and watched him grow. We became brothers in bond. Yet, even as I watched him receive his knighthood, I merely thought him to be exceptional; not a 'Chosen One.'"

"But then we landed on that planet." Ahsoka's voice had regained a bit of strength. "It was saturated with the Force. We found three people: a Father, a Daughter and a Son. They were Force Wielders."

"I thought that was legend." Maul stated. He must have been taught about the Wielders by his Master.

Obi Wan shook his head. "They were real. It was on that planet, in one moment, when I knew Qui-GOn was right: Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One to bring balance to the Force."

"But it all went wrong." The young woman hugged Benny tighter. The droid was active, but quiet. She always had a way with droids. "They all died and everything started to fall apart."

The Knight placed a sympathetic hand on her back. "Ahsoka, here, was his Padawan. We all were close during the Clone Wars, until the Order expelled her and she rejected their offer to return. Anakin never really recovered from that loss."

"What do you think will happen if the corruption reaches him?" Savage asked.

Maul met his gaze and Obi Wan felt a knot tighten in his chest. He wanted to bury his face in that scarlet and onyx shoulder and cry. But he numbly stood next to his old friend and said, "We all die."

"Surely, you don't mean-"

"No, Maul." He cut the Zabrak off, not noticing the sharpness of his tone. "We. All. Die. You've never seen what that man can do; what I've seen him do. Have you ever taken the life of a child?"

The Sith slowly shook his head.

"Okay! Then you can't imagine what he's capable of!" His voice echoed violently against the high ceilings and wide walls. It was a foreign sound.

He felt Ahsoka retreat from him and the three Sith's eyes were wide. Maul reached out cautiously. "Ben." He said softly. "Why are you yelling?"

Obi Wan reigned his mind in, noticing the heat in his face and the speed of his heartbeat. He was shaking and he had to fight to find a breath.

"Savage? Asajj?" Maul turned to them. "Do you mind leaving? Give him a bit of space?"

The Dothomiri couple left courteously and Maul turned to Ahsoka. "There is a station in the back. Benny will show you. There are three type of tea there. Make the one in the orange container."

Obi Wan's breathing was now ragged and uneven. His vision blurred in and out of focus as he felt arms half-carry him to a stool. He sat and immediately clutched at his hair, pulling his face closer to his chest.

Fingertips laid on his knuckles in a feathered touch. Maul's low voice pierced through the chaos in the Jedi's mind. "Ben. Ben, I need you to take slower breaths." When he didn't respond, a hand cupped his chin and guided it upwards. "Ben." He said firmly.

Obi Wan looked into golden orbs and he felt the panic start to ebb.

"Slowly." He moved his hand from the human's knuckles to rest against his diaphragm. He was applying a minute amount of pressure. "Breathe."

Reigning in his fear, the Jedi relaxed his shoulders and took a slow, uneven breath. His heart slowed its furious beating. His hands still shook, but his mind was calm. A wave of helplessness washed over him and the raging torrent of tears rushed forward unexpectedly. Blinded by tears, he felt a hand rest on the back of his head, gently urging him forward.

Obi Wan sat there for what felt like hours, weeping against the gray-clad shoulder. A smaller, softer hand was stroking his back in soothing circles. He clutched at Maul's tunic, letting his emotion rage for the first time in decades. Once his eyes ran dry, he pulled in a few heavy breaths. He closed his eyes and let the peace engulf him.

Ahsoka's voice was quiet. "Here." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Drink this." He pulled away from the warm embrace and took the cup of tea. It was still hot and was relieving on his throat. Her face was filled with concerned understanding.

The stocky man finally met Maul's eyes again. The red Zabrak was fraught with worry and frustrated confusion. He reached up and cupped Obi Wan's jaw tenderly, pushing away the tears with a thumb. "Ser-In will protect Wodi. And Wodi will save Skywalker. We're going to beat this."

Obi Wan leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. He took a steady breath and straightened. "You're right." He turned to his fellow Jedi. "Thank you; both of you. We should get to work."

Maul let out soft laugh, eyes brimming with incredulous wonder. "How do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Get over it that quickly."

He shrugged. "I rarely let it get to me. Fear is going to try and control your mind sometimes. The only way to deal with it is to not let it control you." He rubbed the moisture from his eyes.

"I've never seen you like that." Ahsoka admitted. She seemed shaken by his outburst.

"I have." They both looked at Maul. "When I killed Master Jinn."

"Shamefully, that might be the only reason I won that fight. I couldn't hold the rage back." He shuddered, remembering the fury of that moment. "I don't enjoy the feeling of it for certain."

Maul was staring at him, a woeful look to on his face. He muttered something under his breath, but Obi Wan was close enough to catch it. "Not the _only_ reason..." The words sent a jolt down the Jedi's spine. Before he could respond, Maul cut him off by standing. "We should try to work. Are you sure you're alright, Ben?"

He nodded. "Yes. I feel better, actually." Obi Wan turned to the young woman. "Ahsoka. You're quite talented with machinery, yes? Could you give us a hand? You shouldn't be alone, anyway."

She gave him a smile. "I would love to. Besides, I should check Maul's shoddy work. The training rooms' lights are all flickering, making it a grid problem." She shot the Sith a cheeky smirk.

Maul looked scandalized, jaw hanging open. "You.. you!" He sputtered. "I've built droids to try to kill me, destroyed them and then reassembled them eight time a day! How dare you!" His red skin brightened noticeably against the onyx ink on his face and in occurred to Obi Wan that he was blushing.

The Knight erupted in a fit of mirthful laughter. It infected Ahsoka, who began to giggle into her hand. He tried to calm himself, knowing he was laughing at his companion's expense. But his laughter only seemed to embarrass the Zabrak more and he was positively glowing, causing Obi Wan to double over. "Ha ha!... I'm sorry! Ha ha." He tried to speak, reaching out to grab Maul before he could run away. "I'm sorry! He he." He forced himself to calm, letting a small chuckle or two slip out.

Maul looked at him skeptically. "I should have known you two would be a problem." He said without malice.

Ahsoka hung her arm casually on Obi Wan's shoulder. Her face broke into a wide grin. "Who do you think I learned it from?"

"Oh, you have your own brand of mischief, Miss Tano." Obi Wan commented. "Go and check the power. A second set of eyes is wise in any situation. Maul will get over the offense, I promise."

The Sith narrowed his yellow eyes at him. When Ahsoka was out of sight, his expression softened slightly. A tense feeling thickened the air between them and Obi Wan's face warmed in the awkward silence. As close as they were, the distance was overwhelming to him. Without intention, he filled the gap and flung his arms around the scarlet man's shoulders, holding him tightly. "Thank you."

Maul tensed for just a moment before pulling the Jedi closer. "Ben." The name sounded like a prayer.

Obi Wan pulled away just enough to press his forehead against the Sith's. The golden orbs were hooded in a blissful trance. He traced patterns on Maul's back, fingers unknowingly remembering the tattoo's design. In a heated whisper he said, "We'll go slowly this time around, okay?" Then, in a bold moment, he leaned forward and caught those painted lips in his own.

* * *

So, I'll leave you with this. Mean? Maybe.


	13. 12 A Change

Hello, readers! I know it's been a while. I participated is GISHWHES this year. Look it up, if you don't know what it is. If you're reading a fic like this, you might enjoy the wackiness of it.

As usual, thanks for reading. This is a long one, guys.

**True Balance**

Chapter 13:

A Change

Maul worked through the night. After spending a week in bed, he was anxious to finish what he had started. He was even more anxious to move into actual quarters. He didn't mind the set up he had, but it was too similar to his old life. After Obi Wan had kissed him, a great desire to make something of this renewal sparked; to find meaning in his life. If he was going to keep this path, he would have to change a few habits. He wiped the sweat from his brow, taking a moment to breathe. He could afford a few minutes of rest.

He pulled himself from the machine, taking note of the time. Dawn would come soon. The Zabrak walked to his personal station and smirked. Ahsoka was curled up on his cot, sleeping soundly. Obi Wan, however, was passed out on his desk. He had been repairing a cleaning droid.

Maul pulled out two sleep rolls from a storage closet and laid them on the floor near the cot. Taking great care, he pulled Obi Wan into his arms and carried the sleeping Jedi to the mat. As he pulled away, he was suddenly pulled back. Ben had unconsciously caught hold of his tunic. The Sith sighed, chuckling lightly. "Benny." He whispered.

His assistant hovered over to him and bowed.

"Wake us in an hour." When Benny settled on the floor and stayed still, Maul knew the alarm was set. He tucked his arm under the auburn haired head and allowed sleep to take him.

_**They rode for a day and a half before the speeder needed to recharge. Obi Wan had pointed out a nearby shelter that was well hidden and unoccupied. They tucked themselves and their cargo out of sight.**_

_**The Jedi was huddled next to him, fully alert; alert, but not afraid. The Padawan didn't tremble in fear. He didn't respond suddenly to natural noise. He merely sat, listening. Maul pulled the body closer, shaking his own fears away. **_

_**Yet, how could he? Especially when they were all new fears and they erupted out of no where. How would he handle this in the end? The original plan was to kill the boy once he finished the repairs. Had he known ahead of time that Hondo would want him, Maul might have paid that price. He could have activated that collar at any time. But now? Could he kill Ben?**_

_**He looked over at the silhouette of Obi Wan. No. He did not want to kill him. He couldn't. He could capture him; Wait until Sidious was old and Maul was strong and then take the Master out together. Then, nothing could stop them. They could conquer the Galaxy.**_

"_**Maul?" The soft voice broke his fantasy.**_

"_**Yes?" **_

"_**Where will you go after this?"**_

_**The question threw him off for a moment. "Back to the Academy. Why?" **_

"_**Well..." The Jedi hesitated. "You could come to Coruscant with me." He offered.**_

_**A swell of anger filled his chest at that comment. His grip on the stocky shoulder tightened. "Back to your Jedi Temple?" He growled.**_

_**A pause. "Well..."**_

"_**No." Maul cut him off. "Never ask that again."**_

"_**But, Maul-"**_

"_**Obi Wan!" The name felt strange to him. It had it's effect, however, and the Jedi quieted. "Never ask that of me again. Do you understand?"**_

_**Ben shifted uncomfortably. "I understand." His voice was filled with woeful defeat. It made a tight knot form in Maul's stomach and he did not like the new sensation. **_

"_**Good. Get some sleep."**_

**BEEP! BEEP!**

The first thing Maul was aware of upon waking was the warmth against his side. He lifted his hand to hit the alarm but it stopped before he could open his eyes.

"Well, this is just cute."

Maul's eyes snapped open at the young woman's voice. Ahsoka sat on the cot with Benny in her lap, wearing a wide, cheeky grin. He tried to roll away from the boy next to him, but Obi Wan was clinging to his arm. "It's not-"

"Yes, it is." She countered quickly. "It was fairly obvious for a long time, Maul. I suppose I don't need to give you the whole 'hurt him and suffer' speech. But, I'd be a bad friend if I didn't at least warn you: if Anakin _is_ coming back, and he's uncorrupted, you better not break his best friend's heart."

He frowned, bothered by her insight. "'Obvious?'" His tone was a challenge.

"Oh, you poor man." She shook her head, chuckling. "I know Obi Wan pretty well. He only ever got into heated arguments with you and one other; Duchess Satine. You know about Satine, don't you?"

He nodded his head, a heavy weight settling in his chest. "I know about her."

Her pale gaze felt like a microscope; analyzing and calculating. "Well, I sensed a pattern immediately. I'm not going to threaten you or anything. Just, make him smile. He's so pretty when he smiles."

Maul looked down at the Jedi still sleeping next to him, a smile tugging at his lips. "Yes. He is exasperatingly pretty, isn't he?" He wormed his arm away from the slumbering man and gently shook his shoulder. "Ben. Wake up."

Obi Wan let out a long yawn before opening his staggeringly blue eyes. "Hmmm?" He looked up at Ahsoka and then back at Maul. "When did I fall asleep?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Between two and three hours ago." The Sith explained. "Benny's alarm was set fifteen minutes to sunrise." A palpable tension permeated the air as they fell silent. Maul studied Obi Wan's face. The Jedi had his thinking face on and Maul felt something off about it.

"We should boot up the system and make sure everything's operational." Ahsoka broke the silence. "Then we can unlock the blast doors when dawn comes." 

Maul nodded in agreement. "That was the plan. Ben, can you check panels four and six?"

Obi Wan stood, stretching. "Absolutely." The direct nature of his response made Maul uneasy. Unfortunately, he didn't have the time to investigate the Jedi's strange behavior. He had a job to do. Working quickly, he powered up the two generators he had cleaned. He smiled as they whirred into life, satisfied with a job well done.

After everything had been cleaned up, they left the generator room and headed towards the inner blast doors. A small crowd had already gathered near the doors. Master Qui-Gon loomed over the rest, stern and determined. Maul wove around them and made his way to the key pad. "Everyone, relax." He said loudly.

"Right, Maul is. Approach this with calm minds, we must." Master Yoda stood near him, commanding a greater authority.

The Sith took a steady breath before punching in the code. He was not sure if he was expecting some grand, shocking scene; but the empty hall was slightly disappointing. He had no idea where they were keeping this Anakin Skywalker. "Where did you Jedi wake?" He asked.

"Near the Council Chambers." Master Jinn responded quickly.

"Us too. We should head there." His heart was beating in his chest. Ser-In. Wodi. Were they alive? Were they hurt? Or worse? His mind raced, his surrounding a blur as they moved quickly up the temple.

As they reached the upper levels, he spotted a hunched figure near the end of the hall way. Maul sprinted forward, feeling his blood pumping furiously. "Rin!" He slid to the Sith Lady's side. Her body was covered in burn marks, clothing torn, and face bruised. "Shit, Rin. Wake up." He held her face in his hands, patting her cheek. "Don't disappear again. Come on, sister, wake up." He begged.

The Jedi reached them and Master Yoda urged him away. "Let me." Yet, before he could touch Ser-In, the air around her started to shimmer. Her wounds began to knit back together and the bruises lightened. Blinking, she groaned.

"Wodi." She said, voice hoarse.

"Where is he?" Maul asked.

Exhausted, she nodded at a door. It was a basic dormitory room, unlocked. Inside, Wodi sat, leaning over a figure. His eyes were glowing with the Living Force and swirls of light danced around the covered body. The heat intensified along with the light and it exploded from the Champion of the Living.

Suddenly, it was gone. Master Bell collapsed forward, gasping for breath. He gripped at his heart, trying to suck in air. After a few moments of panic, he calmed down. "He's okay." He managed to croak out. "He's safe now." With that, the Bard lost consciousness.

Maul checked Wodi's pulse and breathing. Finding him rather stable, he turned to the body laying on the mat. "Can someone get Master Bell?" He asked. Master Windu picked up the small Jedi carefully and carried him out. Yoda, Aayla and Ahsoka stood around the Chosen One.

The Sith pulled back the gray sheet and looked down at the face of Anakin Skywalker. Strong jaw, stern brow, high cheek bones; he was a powerful looking man. His pulse was steady and his breathing was light, but even. "He's stable." Maul stated. "Ben?" He looked around, noticing the absence of the auburn haired man.

"He was with us at the blast doors." Ahsoka sounded confused. "Where is he?"

"Never mind that right now. We need to get Skywalker inside the working compound as soon as possible." A flare of irritation ignited in him. Obi Wan shouldn't run off like that.

"Have more help, we do." Yoda pointed at the door way. Master Fisto and Savage appeared. Together, they lifted the man and carried him out of the small room. Moving as quickly as they could, carrying three knocked out adults, they made their way back down.

Maul slowed down at the Library door. "I'll catch up with all of you in a minute." He said.

Yoda frowned. "Urgent business, this is?"

The Zabrak smirked at the Jedi Master. "Just have to go find a lost soul."

The Imp gave him an understanding look and nodded at the rest of the group to continue. "Lord Maul?" He called after the Sith.

Maul turned back, brow raised.

"A gentle touch, this one may need, yes?"

He chuckled. "Fine. I'll try it your way first. And when that doesn't work, I'll do it the right way." With that last snarky comment, he disappeared into the Library. The large room was quiet and Maul walked carefully and silently. He was not sure what drew him into the Ancient Texts section, but that was where he ended up.

A warm sensation overcame him as he peered down the third row. As if it were a beacon, Maul followed the warmth and was rewarded. Obi Wan sat against the adjacent book shelf, on the floor, engrossed in an old paper text. "Ben." He knew he was going to startle the Jedi not matter how soft his tone.

Sure enough, Kenobi flinched at the sound of his voice. "Force, Maul! I'm going to tie a bell on you." The Jedi's irritation was fleeting and he smiled, patting the space next to him invitingly. As Maul took the seat on the carpet, the Obi Wan shoved the book on his lap. "Have you ever seen anything like this before?" He asked excitedly.

"Ben."

"This volume must be over seven thousand years old!" He exclaimed, eyes bluer than Nubian seas wide with glee. "The history this place holds is astounding!"

"Ben."

"I mean, the Jedi Archives were impressive but-"

"Ben!" Maul held the human's face in both hands, forcing eye contact. "Listen to me."

Obi Wan stilled. "I know what you're going to say and I'm not ready for it. So can we just drop it for a minute and marvel over the education you can get with one shelf in this place?" He pleaded.

Maul gave him a pitying look and sighed. "We probably should talk about this, Ben."

The Jedi frowned at his friend's stubborn nature. A sly smile suddenly crept over his fair face. Swinging a leg over the Sith's lap, he pressed his lips against Maul's.

A fire that had been secretly smoldering in Maul flared back into life and he bucked at the sudden contact. His hands held onto Obi Wan's hips and pulled him in closer. He moaned into the sweet mouth, pushing his tongue past those full, red lips. Fingertips teased the base of his horns and he growled.

_Maul._

The voice in his head snapped him out of the drunken high of Obi Wan's mouth and he tore himself away. "Ben, stop." He commanded. When boyish hands groped at his tunic, pulling him back in, he twisted the wrists away and held him still. "Ben! Stop! Listen to me. I don't like being used as a distraction. So if that's what this," he used his free hand to motion between them, "is, then we might be making a mistake. But that's not what important right now. What's important is you running and hiding in books like a child, while ignoring the issue at hand."

The Jedi glared at him. "You aren't a distraction, Maul. We've been over this. What I feel about you is real. And yes, I might be nervous about seeing Anakin again. And yes, maybe snogging you in a Library is a way to distract myself from the outstandingly conflicting feelings I'm having right now." His voice was labored and husky. "The only mistake you and I made was separating in the first place."

"You just told me seven hours ago that you wanted to take this slowly. Forgive me if I suspect this as a crutch." Maul countered.

Obi Wan's glare softened and he let out a heavy sigh. "You're right, of course. I'm acting like a child."

The Sith shrugged. "I can't say that I don't understand your feelings. My response to your return was to starve myself, so I suppose face sucking isn't so bad." He chuckled when the human shoved his shoulder, pouting. Maul leaned forward and gave him a long, passion-filled kiss. When he pulled away, he took in the sight of the swollen lips, flushed cheeks and felt a twinge of temptation. Fighting it, he smirked. "You really should get off of me before my control breaks."

A devilish gleam shone in those sapphire eyes and Obi Wan rolled his hips down, pulling a strained moan from the Zabrak.

"You.." He panted. "You... _incubus_..."

"I'm a what?"

Maul licked his lips, staring at the vein showing on the peach neck. He fought the urge to suck on it. "Read up on the Ancient Myths and Lore." He suggested. _Maul. _He shook his head and grabbed his Jedi by the hips, urging him up. "Come on, Ben. We need to get back and check up on every one. Wodi didn't look very well when we found him.

Kenobi let out a frustrated noise and gracefully lifted himself away. Maul instantly missed the contact, impulsively leaning toward the retreating body. The Jedi stood up straight. "Care to help me carry a few things back?" He asked.

Maul sighed. "Sure." Before the affirmation passed his lips, a heavy box landed in his arms. His arms buckled for a moment but he caught the box. "Shit, Ben. What is all of this?" It was filled with books, holograms, data pads, and a few audio recordings.

"Research." Was the simple reply. Obi Wan was rifling through a pile of books on one of the desks. Picking out four of them, he gently placed them on Maul's already heavy burden.

"What kind of research?"

The stocky Jedi pulled out another box and placed a comm player inside, along with a contraption Maul didn't recognize. "A few subjects. I have some history and lore. There are a few texts on the local environment. Oh, and I also found some interesting writings you might want to see." He lifted his own tote and they started walking back.

Once they were back in the compound, Maul checked the doors. They suffered a mild beating and the Sith wondered what could have made such damage. "Let's drop off your light reading and then check on the others." 

His companion was eerily quiet during their walk. It made Maul tense. They dropped off the boxes and the human sat down on his mat. "I'll be there in a minute. Just let me organize all of this."

"Oh no." Maul shook his head and grabbed Obi Wan by the upper arm. "You are coming with me to make sure Wodi and Ser-In are okay. Then, we are going to the mess hall and you are going to eat something and so am I." He hauled the other man to his feet.

"Well fine, then. You'll just have to wait for the amazing things I found for you." He teased, knowing it would rouse the Sith's curiosity. Maul chuckled and regarded the Jedi. His beard was beginning to grow in without a razor to shave it. It looked rough, a strange contrast to the soft, auburn hair on his head. Blue eyes shone with challenge and mischief.

"I guess I will." He pushed down the desire to read whatever his cheeky Jedi found and guided him out the door.

A small medical room had been set up across the hall from the cafeteria. That's where they found the Champions. Wodi was sleeping peacefully in a cot. Ser-In sat in a chair, her father hovering close by. Yoda was talking quietly with Mace Windu. They all looked up when the doors opened.

"Where have you been?" Qui-Gon asked, looking at his old apprentice. He stepped forward and place both hands on Obi Wan's shoulders, examining the boy. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Master. I just..." He looked around. "Where is he?"

"If you're referring to Skywalker, there's a separate room behind that door." Master Windu pointed behind himself with a thumb. "Ahsoka's watching over him in there."

"Is he...?" Maul felt the anxiety flowing off Obi Wan.

"Still asleep, he is." Yoda assured him.

Relief cascaded from Kenobi and he turned to Ser-In. "I'm glad to see you alive." He smiled.

She smirked and stood. Every mark from earlier was gone and her skin was smooth and perfect again. "I have a habit of survival." She commented nonchalantly. She looked over at Maul and smiled warmly. "Good to see you still follow orders, brother." She held out her right arm.

He chuckled and gave her arm a fraternal shake. "Good to see you still can't stay down." He retorted. The Sith Lord turned his gaze to the sleeping Jedi. The small man was quiet and Maul moved closer. "How is he?"

"He's fine." She answered, shrugging. "Just drained. He'll need some rest and probably an absurd amount of meditation, but he'll recover."

Maul stared at the Champion of the Living's face. Once he had figured it out, every enigmatic part of Wodi seemed clear. The wide-set cheekbone, the blue eyes, that crooked yet alluring grin; subtle similarities. It would also explain the discomfort he had around the Bard. "You're a regular knight in shining boots, aren't you?" He teased, softly, turning back to Ser-In.

She giggled. "That's me: the martyr."

"The doors took some damage, but it's nothing that can't be fixed." He updated her on their work in the previous hours, excluding Ahsoka and Obi Wan's breakdown and Maul's intimate moments with the latter. Maul noticed his old classmate's smirk as he finished his report. "If we get up there with five people, we can get it done in a few days."

Ser-In nodded, pondering. "It could work, yes. We need people who know what they're doing."

"Ahsoka and I can help with that. We spent much of the Clone Wars rebuilding for refugees." Obi Wan chimed in.

The Sith Lady's smirk slipped into a sly grin. "Sounds good, spitfire. But you and I still have our work to do. So figure out a time all three of you can work on it."

"You and I?"

She nodded. "Do you think, for one moment, that I can't feel you shaking from here?" Maul looked at the Jedi. He was glaring, auburn brow knit together. But Ser-In didn't seem fazed by his scowl. "You may have moved past your anger towards Maul, but there's something new here that's concerning me."

"Felt it too, I have." Yoda spoke up. "Fear, I feel in you, Obi Wan. Fear of your old Padawan."

To his last breath, Maul will never have understood just how well Obi Wan Kenobi could keep his calm. The Sith could feel Obi Wan's fear and anger flowing from him. Yet, his face was as stoic and relaxed as ever. "I will deal with it." He said, a warning in his tone. "As I have dealt with every painful situation, every moment of anger and fear that I have ever had. What I cannot deal with is a group of people addressing it as if it were everyone else's business but my own."

Maul weighed his options. Kenobi was acting stubborn, as usual. He probably wouldn't be able to handle this on his own. However, the Zabrak knew that pushing the issue would push the Jedi away and Maul had just been let back into his trust. He walked up to the human and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Food?" He asked, taking the neutral route for now.

Obi Wan gave the room a cold look around before he nodded and walked out.

The scarlet man stood back for a moment and turned to Ser-In. "Give him a day?" He suggested. "I might need more than just Tano and him to get this done quickly. And I'm starting to notice a few things that might be a warning sign."

"Warning sign for what?" Master Jinn asked. He had let his Padawan speak and leave without interjecting once. Maul sensed he would know the younger man better than any.

"Has anyone seen him combat train at all since he got here?" Maul asked, looking around. They all pondered carefully, realization coming to their faces one by one. "Something has him stagnant. And battle-wise, he's a pretty powerful asset. I stopped training for three weeks and it was not easy to come back from."

"How do you know that's a warning sign?" The tall Master asked.

"Because I went through that same thing a month ago. And exercise was the first thing I stopped doing."

Mace Windu spoke up, his commanding voice filled with concern. "Is there anything he's said to tip off what the root cause of this is? He only just found out about Skywalker. It cannot just be that."

"I'm not sure." The Sith answered. "But if I don't leave now, he's going to figure out we were talking about him and he'll shut us all out."

"Go." Yoda said. His face was serious. "Be patient, we will, and wait for Wodi. Give Obi Wan time, we must."

Maul nodded and left. He exhaled heavily as the door closed behind him and headed across the hall. After grabbing a breakfast of grains and protein, he took the seat across from Obi Wan, instead of his usual table.

A blue glare turned his way and he frowned. "What?"

"So what were you chatting about?" He asked, tone light yet loaded.

"It's nothing. I just asked them politely to back off." The Sith explained, not surprised that Obi Wan would suspect something.

"Maul!" Obi Wan scowled at him. "Did you threaten them?!"

"What?!" He snapped. "No, you mental case. I actually asked nicely."

"Oh, like you asked Hondo 'nicely' to back off?" The Jedi countered quickly.

Maul looked down at his bowl, a burning sensation stirring in his stomach.

"_**My slave?" Maul asked, blinking. He was blindsided by the proposal. **_

_**The pirate lord smiled brightly. They were meeting in a hangar four blocks from the inn. "The brown haired beauty you were kicking around with, yes. After all, bartering in Republic credits all the way out here is such a trouble. Consider it a tax. From what I hear, he'll be quite the ride."**_

_**A rumble of chuckling pirates sounded around him and Maul scowled. "He's not for sale." Damn. He should have made the boy be a servant slave. The Assassin did not anticipate such a demand once, never mind three times in a week. **_

_**Hondo tutted in disappointment. "You see, that makes this complicated. I'm afraid I cannot sell you what you need without the whore. It is only in honor we didn't pass him around last night." He laughed as his cronies whistled and hollered. "You see. It takes quite a lot to keep these brutes in line." **_

_**Rage filled his being and he smiled, relishing in its power. "Touch him," he pressed a button on the wrist of his glove, "and I shoot you in the cock. It'll be the last ride you'll ever have." A beeping noise startled the crew and the crates behind the leader exploded.**_

_**Maul twirled, drawing his laser pistol and shot the four men blocking his path. Launching himself away from harm, he landed next to his speeder. He tightened the cargo and hopped on before speeding off.**_

"If you had heard what he said, you'd have threatened him too." The Sith took a bite of grains, pushing away the sound of laughter and image of pirates making lewd gestures.

Obi Wan's eyes brightened and he looked like he was fighting a smile. "Maul, were you defending my honor?" He asked, a giggle in his voice.

Maul raised a brow. Was that what he was doing? The memory felt more possessive than heroic. "I don't know what that means." He answered, feeling his face heating up.

The Jedi rolled his eyes. "So what did they say?"

"You don't want to know." He replied assuringly.

Obi Wan laughed heartily. "Not the pirates. The mini Council in there." He pointed at the doors.

"I need your help more than they need to harass you." He said, shrugging. "They're all too busy worrying over Bell, they probably will leave you alone at least today."

"Well, thank you for your help." Ben picked up one of the two hand fruits on his tray and placed it in front of the Sith. "For goodness sake, Maul, eat some damned fruit."

Maul smirked, eyes wandering to the pink lips on his companion's face. Now there was a fruit he enjoyed. He choked back the response as his brother took the seat next to him, biting into the tart plum as a distraction.

Savage was giving him a knowing grin. "So, now you're too fancy to sit with us?" He quipped.

"A drunken bantha is too fancy to sit with you." Maul rolled his eyes, suddenly annoyed by his brother's presence. He nearly lost his appetite when Ventress appeared and sat next to Obi Wan.

The Dothomiri male smirked at the Jedi across the table. "Feeling better, Kenobi?" He asked.

"Choose a different question." Was the quick response.

Savage chuckled. "Okay. How are the repairs going?"

"Actually, rather well." Maul replied. "We need to rebuild the next two levels. We need at least two more people on it, though."

"Did you forget that I basically rebuilt this floor and the rooms we all live in?" Asajj asked, teasing. "Oh, wait. That's right, you live in a generator room."

Maul did not want to work with Ventress, but he knew he needed what skill he could find. "Fine. And I actually want out of the generator room. It's just convenient to be in there while I'm working on the bigger tasks."

"This whole place is a big task." Obi Wan commented.

"That's not the only generator room in this temple. There are three."

"So, you're just going move into another generator room." He said flatly.

Maul sighed, frustrated by the coy game the Jedi was so fond of. "Stop it."

His bright blue eyes were wide with innocent confusion. "Stop what?"

Savage chuckled, shaking his head.

The red brother was about to let out a growl when he caught sight of Ahsoka approaching them. "Good. Tano, come distract him. He's being insufferable." He gestured at Obi Wan.

Kenobi's eyes softened at the other Jedi. When she sat on his other side, he hugged her around the shoulders.

She hugged back, relaxing. She smiled at him when they pulled away. "We won't know any details until Wodi wakes. So it's a matter of patience, now." She sighed and turned to Maul. "I could use a good work out. Care to spar before we get started upstairs?"

"Sure." He shrugged. "I don't see why not. Want to join us, Ben?" He offered as a test.

Sure enough, Obi Wan shook his head. "I should really organize my research and figure how to use that ancient datapad." He declined. "Maybe tomorrow."

Maul studied the fair face, looking for anything amiss. But Kenobi was skilled in the art of masking his true feelings. He sighed lightly. "So we'll meet at the blast doors in two hours or so?" He asked, standing.

"That should work."

He gave his tray to Benny and walked out with Ahsoka close behind.

"_**You seem focused." The brunette in the bunk across the room was stretched out like a wild cat, green and golden eyes shining with mischievous curiosity.**_

"_**I am always focused, Rin." Maul replied, not looking away from his work. The desk before him was ladened with metal parts, screws, plates, bulbs and other various necessities for droid construction.**_

_**A velvety chuckle drifted from behind him. "And Hoth is an ocean of eternal sunrises and rainbows." She said sarcastically. "Seriously, Maul, what are you working on?"**_

"_**A droid." He stated simply.**_

"_**Well no kidding." She said flatly. "What kind of droid?"**_

"_**One that has never been seen before." The image of those piercing blue eyes haunted him day and night. He rifled through his box of bulbs and found a pair of indigo ones. He held them up to the light and felt the corner of his lip twitch. He set them aside and turned to his bunkmate. "Don't you have anything else to do?"**_

_**Ser-In shrugged. "Other than annoy you, no."**_

"_**Job well done." He growled. **_

"_**So what's his name?"**_

_**The question almost made Maul bristle but he reigned it in. "Who are you talking about?" He asked, setting back to work.**_

"_**Well I'd ask what **_**her****_ name is, but..." She laughed. "Well, you know."_**

"_**No, actually. I rarely know what your insane ramblings mean." He scoffed. The Zabrak pulled a small welding tool from the drawer. **_

"_**Oh, I think you do." Her voice was suddenly right beside his ear. This time, he did bristle in discomfort. Her long, burgundy clad arms wrapped around his chest and started drawing soft circles with her finger tips. "I think we both know how much you love female attention." Her lips feather kissed the rim of his ear.**_

_**The welding tool had twirled in his hand and was at her throat in seconds. "Get. Off."**_

_**She chuckled and retreated. "Thanks for proving my point. So..." She smirked. "What's his name?"**_

_**He didn't answer. But in his head, like a resounding cry trying to burst out, a single name came. **_**Ben. **

I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
